Grandes Secretos
by keira-dragonwoman
Summary: Slash y mpreg SSDM Draco se queda embarazado de su profesor con solo 15 años, pero nadie debe saber quien es el padre. ¿por que tendra que pasar Draco para llevar adelante su embarazado?
1. prologo

**GRANDES SECRETOS**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que conozcáis, pertenecen a Rowling.

Respuesta al reto de Rass

Pareja: Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape; ya se que es una pareja rara, por eso me anime.

Advertencia: Slash (relaciones entre hombre y hombre) así que a quien no le guste que no continue leyendo. Tambien contiene mpreg (embarzo masculino).

_**Prologo**_

Draco Malfoy, el famoso y aristócrata heredero de una de las más prestigiosas y adineradas familias mágicas, maldecía la suerte que le había tocado vivir. Acababa de llegar a su mansión después de un largo curso llenó de aventuras emocionantes, pero todo había terminado.

Para él, hasta ese momento, ese quinto curso le había parecido uno de los más excitantes que había vivido en Hogwarts. Ahora, su idea de ese año, había cambiado por completo. Su vida ya no iba a ser igual a partir de ese momento en que había descubierto la razón de sus malestares y de sus nauseas matutinas. Por culpa de un descuido, todo su mundo se acababa de poner patas arriba.

¿Cómo él, Draco Malfoy, había cometido el terrible error de quedarse embarazado con solamente 15 años?

Esa misma mañana, después de largos minutos devolviendo en la taza del váter, había decidido ir a visitar al médico de su familia. Ya llevaba varias semanas igual y empezaba a preocuparse. El doctor Bradshaw, así era como se llamaba el médico, le había dado la magnífica noticia. Sobretodo magnifica, pensó Draco.

Señor Malfoy, enhorabuena, está usted embarazado. De algo más dos meses para ser exactos.- le había dicho el doctor con una sonrisa malévola.- Estoy seguro que su padre se alegrará de saber que va a ser abuelo tan pronto.

AL escuchar la noticia, Draco sintió que se derrumbaba el mundo encima de él. Aquello no podía ser cierto. Debía haber un error. Él no podía estar embarazado, pero Bradshaw no se arriesgaría a equivocarse en el diagnóstico de un Malfoy, era demasiado importante. No obstante, lo que más le molestó, fue que aquel hombre se atreviese a reírse de su desgracia. ¿Pero de verdad era una desgracia tener un hijo con la persona que amaba?

El problema iba a ser la reacción de sus padres, porque no había duda de que no iba a poder ocultarlo toda la vida. Seguro que lo desheredaban y lo echaban de la familia. Eso era una deshonra para el apellido Malfoy y no iba a pasar inmune.

Lo peor llegaría cuando se enterasen de quien era el padre. Nadie sabía la relación que mantenía con esa persona y él quería que se mantuviera en secreto. Su padre era capaz de matarlo si lo descubría, especialmente conociendo el odio que había entre ellos dos. No, él no diría nada.

Draco pagó al doctor una gran cantidad de dinero a cambio de que no dijera nada a sus padres. El hombre había aceptado encantado al ver la alta cifra que se le ofrecía. Hasta que no estuviera seguro de lo que iba a hacer a partir de ahora, quería continuar guardando el secreto.

Después de decidir mantenerlo oculto a su familia, solo le quedaba decidir una última cosa. ¿Debía decírselo al padre del niño o era mejor esperar y decidirlo más tarde?

Draco temía lo que el hombre que más amaba pudiera decir sobre la situación. Temía que quisiera desentenderse y no volverlo a ver nunca más, aunque eso era casi imposible teniendo en cuenta que volverían a verse al empezar el curso. Pero ya nada podría ser igual si eso pasaba. No deseaba perderlo. Lo amaba demasiado para poder vivir sin él.

Quién iba a decirlo, el frío e insensible príncipe de Slytherin locamente enamorado. Ni siquiera él entendía como había llegado a suceder, simplemente había pasado cuando menos lo esperaba.

El rubio sabía que el otro también lo amaba, pero ¿sería suficiente para querer hacerse cargo de un bebe y de las consecuencias que podían venir después?

Si eso llegaba a hacerse público podría traerle muchos problemas al hombre. No solo había tenido una relación sentimental prohibida con uno de sus alumnos, sino que también ese alumno esperaba un bebe. Podría perderlo todo, su trabajo, su dignidad... Y Draco no quería destrozarle su vida, no quería ser él el culpable.

Pero aún así, él tenía derecho a saber la verdad. Él era el otro padre y merecía saber que iba a tener un hijo. ¿Pero como contárselo?

Estaba decidido, esa misma tarde iría a hacerle una visita y le diría todo antes de que se arrepintiera. Entre los dos ya verían que harían después. Tenía que confiar en que Severus lo apoyaría y lo ayudaría. Debía tener esperanza.

Se estiró en la cama para descansar un rato antes de que lo llamaran a comer. Sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar. No sabía si iba a ser capaz de enfrentarse a sus padres, no iba a tener el coraje suficiente ni siquiera para mirarles a la cara. Pero él ya estaba acostumbrado a fingir y a esconder lo que no quería que nadie supiera. No podía ser tan difícil seguir haciéndolo.

Dentro de unos meses se le empezaría a notar algo de barriga, seguro que si te fijabas un poco ya se podía ver. Draco siempre había sido una persona muy delgada a la que le gustaba mucho lucirse, con él mínimo bulto que tuviera, ya llamaría la atención. Suerte que en lo último que pensaría la gente era que estaba embarazado. No era normal que eso le pasase a un hombre. No obstante, a él le había pasado.

¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil? Si tan solo hubiera sucedido dos años después... Él ya tendría diecisieta años y ya sería mayor de edad, nadie podría decirle nada. Pero había tenido que suceder ahora.

Cuando el doctor le había contado lo del embarazo, lo primero que había pensado antes de saber nada, fue en abortar. De esa manera se libraría de muchos problemas. Pero Draco quería a ese niño o niña. Sentía que no podía hacerle aquello a esa cosita que empezaba a crecer en su interior.

Él nunca había tenido hermanos ni el cariño de sus padres. Eso no quería decir que sus padres no lo quisiese, él sabía que si lo hacían, pero lo hacían a su manera. Nunca le habían dado un beso de buenas noches, ni una palmadita en la espalda diciéndole lo orgullosos que estaban de él, ni un abrazo... nada.

Draco sentía que con ese niño y con Severus ahora podía tener todo el cariño que le había faltado durante tantos años. Se sentía querido y necesitado y aquello era una sensación que no iba a cambiar por nada en el mundo. Era algo que nunca había sentido y le gustaba.

Ahora solo una duda rondaba en su cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a tener al bebe y cuidarlo si tenía que continuar en Hogwarts? Si estaba más o menos de dos meses, eso quería decir que se había quedado embarazado en mayo y, entonces, el niño no nacería hasta enero aproximadamente. Eso quería decir que sería a mitad de curso. Y todavía quedaría otro año entero después.

Hasta enero, podía utilizar encantamientos para camuflar la barriga, pero ¿qué pasaría cuando llegase el momento de dar a luz? Además, habían muchas cosas que podían ser un inconveniente para el bebe. Tendría que dejar el quidditch y algunas clases prácticas como las de defensa podrían ser peligrosas.

También tendría que tener cuidado con las peleas. Por si acaso se aseguraría de que Crabbe y Goyle estuvieran siempre con él entre las clases. Con lo que les gustaba pelear no iban a tener ningún inconveniente en pegarse por él con los demás. Por eso no tenía que preocuparse mucho.

Draco escuchó como llamaba a la puerta su madre diciéndole que bajara a comer. Pensó en decirle que se encontraba indispuesto y que no podía bajar, pero cuanto antes se enfrentase a ellos, mejor.

Se levantó de la cama algo cansado y mareado. Ya le habían advertido que los efectos secundarios en los embarazos masculinos podían ser más frecuentes y intensos que en el caso de una mujer. Le habían dicho que durante un tiempo esperase mareos y nauseas fuertes y, que con el tiempo irían disminuyendo. A Draco no le había agradado mucho esa idea. Ya le pediría a Severus que le diera algo para las molestias.

Un elfo se apareció en su cuarto. Sus padres lo esperaban impacientes en el comedor para celebrar que había vuelto a casa. Decidió con hacerles esperar más y se dispuso a bajar a comer. Cuanto antes lo hiciese, antes podría ir a ver a Severus y hablar con él.

Se paso la mano por la barriga en una caricia. Le parecía algo tan maravilloso que allí dentro estuviera creándose una vida. Él sería un buen padre, uno que querría y mimaría a su niño hasta más no poder. No iba a ser como había sido su padre con él. Él le demostraría todo su amor y el niño crecería con cariño y felicidad. Y lo protegería de todo y de todos.

Continuara...

Proximo capitulo, como empezó la relacion entre profe y alumno.

Notas: La historia empece a escribirla hace mucho tiempo y cuando i el reto me anime a hacerlo. No tenia previsto un Draco de 15 años embarazado, pero bueno, es lo que el reto mandaba, jajaj . Espero q os guste.


	2. capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

Él joven corría entre las oscuridad que le ofrecía la espesura del bosque. Gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos grises. Lloraba de rabia, de tristeza, de impotencia... Con movimientos bruscos apartaba las ramas que encontraba en su camino como si intentase, más que hacerse paso entre los árboles, deshacerse de los sentimientos que lo tenían en ese estado.

Continuó corriendo hasta que sus piernas no podían dar más de si. Y, finalmente, cayó al suelo. Allí se quedó, tumbado sobre la fina y húmeda hierba, sin moverse. Cerró los ojos para intentar calmar el hervidero de pensamientos que se formaban en su cabeza. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

Las lágrimas empezaron a cesar poco a poco. Había pasado, primero, por un estado de inmensa rabia donde había deseado destruir todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino. Después había llegado a ese estado de absoluta tristeza en el cual únicamente tienes ganas de llorar. Y, ahora, había llegado a ese estado en el que todo se ve de color negro y en el que se cree que la única solución que hay para salir de ese pozo de desesperación, es desaparecer. Un estado en el que no se siente nada, solo un vacío profundo.

Con los ojos cerrados todavía, palpó el suelo en busca de un trozo de madera. Con algo de esfuerzo se apoyo en el tronco del árbol que había detrás de él. Son la otra mano, tomo la varita y con un simple hechizo el trozo de madera se fue convirtiendo en una afilada hoja de metal. Tomo la hoja con las dos manos. La miró, sus ojos grises como un cielo de tormenta se reflejaban en ella. Y sintió que el mundo entero caía sobre él.

Con manos temblorosas la agarró fuertemente. Se arremangó la manga izquierda de la camisa mostrando una piel pálida. En el antebrazo se apreciaban pequeñas cicatrices. Se hizo un pequeño corte al lado de las anteriores marcas. Un fino hilo rojo, que contrastaba con el blanco de su piel, empezó a brotar del corte. El joven se quedó embelesado observando correr la sangre por su muñeca libremente y empezó a sentir un alivio que provoca una sonrisa en sus labios. Una sonrisa de resignación.

_-Y, Harry Potter atrapa la snitch a unos centímetros de Malfoy. Victoria para Gryffindor..._

_El rubio aterrizo en el suelo bajando de su escoba malhumorado. Potter había vuelto a vencerlo y nada más y nada menos que delante de su padre. Ese día, Lucius Malfoy había aprovechado para darle a su hijo la noticia de que pronto sería recibido por el Lord y entraría a sus servicios. Y, como hijo suyo, tendría que servirlo como el mejor mortifago. Tenía que dejar bien alto el apellido Malfoy. _

_Draco había dado lo mejor de si durante el partido para que su padre estuviese orgulloso de él. Pero la noticia que le había traído no le dejaba concentrarse. Y, por eso, no se dio cuenta de que tenía la snitch a su lado hasta que Potter pasó rozándolo y atrapó la "maldita pelotita escurridiza". _

_Todos los de su equipo le miraban con cara de desprecio. Slytherin había ido ganando todo el partido y si no hubiera sido por su descuido la victoria habría sido para ellos. Pero a Draco no le importaba lo que los demás estuvieran diciendo de él. Cuando la derrota quedara en segundo plano, ellos volverían a hacerle la pelota como siempre. No, eso no le preocupaba. Ahora su cabeza únicamente estaba en su padre y la decepción que debía haberse llevado. _

_Fue al vestuario a cambiarse. Lo primero que hizo fue darse una ducha de agua fría para refrescarse ignorando la burla de los demás. Mientras sentía el agua resbalar por su cuerpo, pensó en Potter. _

_Su obsesión desde que había entrado en Hogwarts había sido vencer a Potter. Ser mejor que él. Su padre quería verlo humillado de la misma manera que él los había humillado a ellos. Por eso Draco se propuso desde un principio hacerle la vida imposible al-niño-que-vivió, para que su padre estuviese orgulloso de él. Pero nada funcionaba. Todo acababa girándose en su contra. _

_A menudo se preguntaba si de verdad lo odiaba como hacía parecer. Más de una vez se había descubierto a si mismo admirando su fuerza, su cuerpo... Eso era, lo admiraba. Sabía que Potter era mejor que él, era todo lo que él mismo quería ser: fuerte, valiente, tenía amigos de verdad y, sobretodo, era libre. Y eso, hacía que lo odiase y a la vez lo desease. Porque aunque le costase admitirlo, había descubierto que le gustaba y que no podía apartar la mirada de esos ojos esmeraldas. _

_Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. Tenía que dejar de pensar en él de esa manera. Así solo conseguiría hacerse daño a si mismo. Tenía que olvidarlo, pero que su padre lo presionase para vencerlo siempre, no le ayudaba mucho. Cuando estaba delante de él, no pensaba con claridad y no dejaba de hacer estupideces. _

_Una vez arreglado decidió ir en busca de su padre. Seguramente estaría enfadado y eso se traducía en discusiones. Pensando en eso no se dio cuenta de por donde iba hasta que choco contra alguien cayendo los dos al suelo. "No puede irme peor el día", pensó. Pero si pensaba que no podía ir a peor, se equivocaba._

_Pero cuando alzó la mirada para ver contra quien había chocado, no pudo hacer más que maldecir su mala suerte. Ron Weasley lo miraba desde arriba con una sonrisa maliciosa y, junto a él, la resta del trío dorado. _

_-Pero mirad quien tenemos aquí, el hurón perdedor. ¿Como se siente el haber sido derrotado se esta manera?_

_-A ti que te importa. Apártate de mi o... _

_-¿O qué¿Qué vas a hacerme? No tienes a tus guardaespaldas para que te defiendan. _

_-Ron, basta. Dejalo o nos meteremos en problemas._

_-Esta vez no, Hermione. Vamos a vengarnos por todo lo que nos ha hecho. ¿Verdad Harry?_

_-¿Harry?_

_-Yo... no se. Malfoy lleva cinco años haciéndonos la vida imposible. Se merece un castigo. _

_-¿Un castigo de quien Potter¿De ti?- Draco no sabía como había conseguido hablar. Desde el momento en que había visto a Potter se había quedado parado, pero al escucharle hablar le había inundado una rabia terrible, se sentía humillado. - ¿Creéis que os tengo miedo, cara-rajada¿A ti y a ese pobretón? No necesito a Crabbe y a Goyle para ganaros. Alguien que se mezcla con sangre sucia, no pueden ser muy buenos. _

_-No hables así de Hermione, maldito mortífago.- Draco escuchó un grito mientras una figura rojiza se le lanzaba encima a puñetazos. _

_-¡Ron¡Ron! Déjalo ya. Hermione tiene razón. Los profesores están por aquí. Mejor vamonos.- dijo Potter intentando despegar a su amigo del cuerpo del rubio.- No se merece que nos arriesguemos a un castigo por él. No es tan importante._

_Draco se levanto jadeando. La nariz le sangraba igual que el labio. La furia brillaba en sus ojos. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía se lanzó contra Potter. Todo era culpa de él. Él era el causante de sus desgracias._

_El moreno no pudo aguantar la embestida de Draco y los dos cayeron al suelo. El rubio tenía más experiencia en peleas, pero no había duda que el otro era más fuerte y pronto Potter consiguió dominar la situación y quedar sobre Draco. Este lo miro a los ojos, unos ojos verdes hermosos que cuando lo miraban a él solo transmitían desprecio. Eso era lo que Potter sentí por él, desprecio. Y todo gracias a él mismo._

_Draco empezó a sentirse cansado y no solo físicamente. ¿Había merecido la pena todo lo que había hecho? Todo el mundo lo miraba con desprecio y odio. Ni siquiera sus "amigos" lo apreciaban, solo les importaba su prestigio y su fortuna._

_-¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo, Sr. Potter, Sr. Malfoy? 20 puntos menos para vuestras casas y un castigo.- la voz de McGonogall lo sacó de su ensoñación para darse cuenta que todavía tenía a Potter encima suyo y ahora lo miraba con ¿lástima? Lo apartó con brusquedad. ¿Quién se creía él pera mirarle de esa manera?- Todos fuera no hay nada más que ver. Y con ustedes yo ya hablaré más tarde. _

_Entonces Draco vio que a su alrededor se había creado un circulo de alumnos curiosos. Los alumnos empezaron a dispersarse ante el aviso de la profesora dejando ver a Lucius Malfoy. Cuando todos se hubieron marchado, se acercó a él._

_-Padre.- saludo el chico._

_-¿Cómo puedes dejar que te humillen así? Eres un desastre. No sirves para nada. Me avergüenza que seas mi hijo._

_Lucius hablaba en un tono calmado arrastrando cada una de las palabras que decía. Y eso le dolía más a Draco. Prefería que le gritase y le castigase e incluso que le pegase, pero ese desprecio... le hacía sentirse insignificante e inútil. _

_-Hago todo lo que puedo padre._

_-No es suficiente. Eres débil y vago. Si de verdad fueras un Malfoy te comportarías como tal. Tus notas no son los suficientemente buenas, eres incapaz de vencer una sola vez a Potter en quidditch y ni siquiera eres capaz de ganar una ridícula pelea contra él. Un Malfoy nunca pierde. Un Malfoy siempre logra lo que pretende. Y tú... tú nunca has conseguido nada. No eres digno de llevar el apellido Malfoy._

_"Eso ya lo habías dicho", pensó Draco. Su padre sabía como hacer desaparecer cualquier pedazo de ilusión que tenía. "¿No ves todo el daño que me haces con tus palabras? Claro que sí. Por eso lo haces." Cuando Lucius se enfadaba siempre le recordaba lo lejos que estaba de ser un verdadero Malfoy. Siempre igual. "¿Por qué solo piensas en el maldito apellido¿Qué hay de mí¿Es que acaso no te importo? No, nadie se preocupa por mí y tú el que menos." _

_-¿Me estás escuchando? Mírame cuando te hablo, Draco.- el chico continuaba con la cabeza gacha. No se atrevía a alzarla por miedo a que Lucius viera lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. "Los Malfoy son fuertes. Yo soy fuerte, soy un Malfoy." Pero sabía que nunca llegaría a ser lo que se esperaba de él, porque, en el fondo, él no deseaba ser de aquella manera._

_De pronto empezó a sentir un odio dirigido a su padre, pero sobretodo, a sí mismo. Se había prometido que nunca dejaría que nadie dirigiera su vida, y todos estos años había hecho lo posible por seguir los pasos de su padre, pero jamás el suyo. Y, ahora, ya no había marcha atrás. Lo había echado todo a perder. _

_Entonces dejo de oír la voz de su padre. ¿Tanto rato había estado perdido en sus pensamientos que ni había notado cuando se había ido? Se quedo parado un rato y, de golpe, empezó a correr hacía el bosque sin darse cuenta que unos ojos negros lo observaban preocupados._

Y, ahora, se encontraba en medio del bosque, tumbado sobre la hierba, dejando que la sangre corriera por su muñeca. Se sentía bien así. El dolor poco a poco había desaparecido igual que sus sentidos. Solo quedaba el alivio. Lentamente se formó una niebla borroso en sus ojos en el mismo momento que unos brazos fuerte lo levantaban con cuidado del suelo y lo apretaban contra su pecho y un aroma conocido invadió sus sentidos. Sintiendo la respiración de aquel ser, perdió la conciencia. Y aún estando inconsciente, se sintió seguro y protegido.

**CONTINUARA  
**

_Nota:_ este capitulo ya lo tenía hace mucho y me ha hecho ilusión aprovecharlo. Me he dado cuenta que hay muchos detalles que no coinciden con el quinto libro que es en donde se desarrolla la historia, pero cuando la empecé a escribir en teoría eran mas mayores y ahora era demasiado lioso cambiarlo todo.


	3. capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Un olor dulce captó la atención del joven que se encontraba medio dormido. Abrió los ojos lentamente para descubrir de donde provenía ese aroma. Lo primero que vio fue un techo blanco. Eso le sorprendió. El de su habitación era de un verde oscuro. Entonces, recordó lo sucedido, la pelea con Potter, la bronca de su padre, el intento de suicidio...

-Veo que has despertado.- escuchó que decía una voz muy conocida para él.

-¿Profesor¿Donde estoy¿Qué ha pasado?

-Tranquilo. Poco a poco.- contestó con voz calmada el profesor.- Espero que no te moleste que te haya traído a mis habitaciones. Supuse que no querrías contestar las preguntas que te harían sobre lo ocurrido si te llevaba a la enfermería.

-Gracias. No hubiera sido muy agradable que todos se enterasen de que intente... bueno... de eso.

-Lo se, aunque no creas que vas a librarte tan fácilmente de mí. Pero ahora necesitas descansar.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Ahora vas a quedarte aquí. Tengo dos horas de clase, pero después tengo algo de tiempo libre y podremos hablar. Hasta entonces te vas a quedar aquí en la cama. He pedido el desayuno, está en la mesa y si te aburres puedes coger un libro. Ya hablaré con los profesores para decirles que no podrás asistir a sus clases.

-¿Y mis compañeros¿Qué les digo a ellos?

-Diles que has pasado la noche en la enfermería y hoy has estado conmigo. La resta ya podrás inventarte algo tú.

-De acuerdo.

-Hasta luego, Draco.

-Adiós profeso.

Cuando el profesor se hubo ido, Draco miró a su alrededor. No era la primera vez que estaba allí, pero aún seguía sorprendiéndole. No era como todos pensaban que debía ser la habitación del odioso profesor de pociones: oscura, sombría y llena de potes llenos de raros ingredientes. Más bien era todo lo contrario. Era cálida y acogedora. Aunque como era de esperar los colores dominantes eran el verde y el plateado.

Las paredes estaban llenas de cuadros de hermosos paisajes y encima de los muebles había marcos con fotos de él, de su familia, de sus amigos... En un lado había una gran estantería llena de libros. Había libros de todos los estilos, desde novelas, hasta libros de pociones y de magia negra. Draco cogió el primero que encontró y se sentó en la mesa a desayunar mientras esperaba a que Severus llegase.

Siempre había admirado a su profesor y él siempre lo había tratado muy bien. Desde que había entrado en Hogwarts había gozado de un trato preferencial por parte de su profesor. Severus le había ayudado siempre que tenía un problema y Draco le iba a estar agradecido eternamente.

El joven dejó el libro a un lado al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Volvió a sentir aquél aroma que sintió poco antes de desmayarse. ¿Por qué nunca se había dado cuenta de que su profesor olía tan bien? El hombre se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

-Tenemos que hablar.- dijo el profesor con voz serena.

Draco observó al hombre. Varias veces desde que estaba allí, había pensado en marcharse antes de que él llegase. No quería hablar de lo que había sucedido, se le hacía tan incómodo... Temía lo que su profesor preferido pudiera pensar de él. Temía que después de saberlo él pensara como su padre: que era un débil y un inútil.

Pero al observar en ese momento su rostro, la manera en que arrugaba la frente, la manera en que se acariciaba el puente de la nariz en señal de nerviosismo y el brillo en aquellos pozos negros, se relajó. Él realmente estaba preocupado por él. Era la primera persona que lo hacía. Por primera vez, sintió que podía confiar en alguien.

-¿Vas a contármelo¿Fue por algo que te dijo tu padre? Te vi salir corriendo después de hablar con él.

Durante la hora siguiente, Draco le contó todo lo que había sucedido, lo que sentía, lo que pensaba... Y Snape lo escuchó. Lo escuchó como nadie lo había hecho nunca. Le dejó hablar y desahogarse con él.

-No debes preocuparte por lo que los demás piensan y esperan de ti. Tienes que ser como realmente quieres ser y hacer lo que tú deseas. Se trata de tú vida y no de la de tu padre o de tus amigos.

-Pero...

-Escúchame, Draco. Te lo digo por experiencia. No dejes que nadie te controle. Nadie. Después te arrepentirás toda tu vida. A la única persona que tiene que preocuparte complacer es a ti mismo.

-Yo solo quería que por una vez, él estuviera orgulloso de mí.

-Para Lucius nunca nada es suficiente. Cuanto más tiene, más quiere.

-Pero tiene razón. Yo no soy suficientemente bueno para nada.

-¿Cómo dices eso? Eres el mejor alumno de pociones que he tenido. A lo mejor, en otras asignaturas, Granger es mejor que tú. ¿Pero para que quieres ser tan bueno como ella, si lo que tienes es suficiente? Además, ella solo vive para los libros.

-Y ¿Potter? Él siempre me gana en quidditch y en...

-¿Tan importante es ganarlo? Eres mejor que él en casi todo lo demás. Piensa que siempre encontrarás a alguien mejor que tú. Pero eso no significa que seas malo en aquella cosa.

-¿Tú no piensas que soy un desastre como mi padre?- preguntó esperanzado.

-Claro que no. Tú padre y yo tenemos maneras muy diferentes de pensar y de hacer. Somos totalmente diferentes.

-Pero antes erais muy amigos. ¿Qué paso después para que os odiéis tanto ahora?- preguntó el joven con curiosidad.

-Pasaron muchas cosas, demasiadas. Pero no hablemos de eso ahora.- dijo intentando cambiar de tema.- Tienes que prometerme que nunca más volverás a hacer una locura como esta.

-Te lo prometo.- el profesor solo respondió con una sonrisa.- Severus

-¿Si?

-Gracias por todo.- le dijo sinceramente abrazándolo. Severus se tensó al sentir los brazos del chico al rededor suyo, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie lo hacía, pero pronto se relajó.

-No tienes porque dármelas. – contestó devolviéndole el abrazó.

Draco por un momento, deseo quedarse así eternamente. Se sentía tan bien con esos brazos tan fuertes al rededor suyo... Y ese aroma que desprendía el cuerpo del hombre... No quería separarse de él. Sentía que podría pasarse horas y horas abrazado a su profesor.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Draco? Te has puesto muy rojo. Déjame ver si te ha subido la fiebre.

-Estoy bien, Severus. No es nada.

Al cabo de un rato, Draco se fue hacía su sala común pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Tenía la cabeza hecha un hervidero de sentimientos y de dudas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía desconcertado.

"¿Se puede saber que te ha sucedido allí dentro, Draco¿Por qué te has puesto así? Era solamente Severus, tu profesor."

Una vez en su sala, sus compañeros se acercaron a él intentando averiguar que le había ocurrido. Pero él los evito rápidamente. No quería hablar con ninguno de ellos. Por mucho que hubiera intentado convencerse de ello durante muchos años, la realidad es que ellos jamás serían sus amigos. Excepto, quizás, Blaise y Pansy que habían demostrado a preciarlo.

A partir de ese día, Draco visito continuamente el despacho de su profesor de pociones en busca de una compañía que nunca le fue negada. Y, cuanto más tiempo pasaba junto a él, más ganas tenía de estar a su lado.

Estar con Severus, poco a poco, se había ido convirtiendo en una verdadera necesidad.

Él siempre lo comprendía y lo apoyaba. Sentía que era en la única persona en que podía confiar. Pero todos aquellos sentimientos, habían generado uno más fuerte. Un sentimiento que no se podía comparar con ninguno de los anteriores. Se había enamorado de su profesor.

Cuando había descubierto que Potter le gustaba, había sido un golpe muy duro. Potter le había mostrado cuales eran sus verdaderos gustos. Él siempre se imaginó casándose con una mujer hermosa, una mujer como su madre, tendían hijos y serían felices. Pero en aquél momento, todos sus planes se desmontaron. ¿En que momento le habían empezado a gustar los hombres, se había preguntado una y otra vez.

Pero si había creído que estar enamorado de Potter era algo malo, lo de ahora era todavía peor. No podía enamorarse de un profesor y, todavía menos, de ese profesor. Severus jamás se fijaría en él de la misma forma. Para Severus solo era uno más de sus alumnos. O eso es lo que creía él.

-¿Vas a quedarte todo el día delante de la puerta, Draco?- preguntó una voz en el momento que se abría la puerta.- ¿No crees que ya llevas mucho rato aquí parado?

-Profesor.- dijo sobresaltado.- Estaba pensando.

-Pasa.

Draco lo siguió hacía dentro de la sala. Se empezaba a sentir como en su casa cuando estaba allí. Severus le hacía sentirse muy cómodo. Le permitía quedarse allí horas y horas, incluso más de una vez le había invitado a comer o a cenar los dos juntos allí.

A Draco le encantaban esos momentos, aunque después se sentía fatal. Todo aquello era una simple fantasía. No podía hacerse ilusiones. Severus únicamente hacía todo aquello por compasión. Para evitar que le volvieran las ganas de suicidarse.

-Te veo distante últimamente. ¿Ocurre algo? Cualquiera pensaría que estás enamorado.- añadió en broma el profesor

-¿Enamorado? No, no, eso no.- negó rápidamente.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro.- contestó poniéndose colorado. Esa era la última conversación que deseaba tener con él. Y si se enteraba de lo que él sentía y se alejaba... y si...

-Sabes que puedes contármelo a mí. No se lo diré a nadie.

-Es que...

-¿Quién es la afortunada¿O mejor debería decir afortunado?

-¿Como lo sabes?- exclamó sorprendido.

-Tengo ojos en la cara, Draco.

-¿Tan obvio es?

-Sí para alguien que te conozco bien. Y yo considero que te conozco muy bien.

-Serás el único. Dijo tristemente.

-Draco... Bueno, y ¿no vas a decirme quien es él?- pregunto cambiando de tema.

-Es alguien imposible. Nunca podré gustarle a él.

-¿Por que no ibas a gustarle?

-No se si a él también le gusten los chicos, además, es mayor que yo.

-¿Es de séptimo?- preguntó con un tono que a Draco se le antojo como de celos.

-No.- y sin pensárselo dos veces se abalanzó sobre él y lo beso. No pudo reprimir ese impulso. Había soñado tantas veces hacer eso. En ese momento no le importo lo que pudiera pasar después, ni como fuera a reaccionar él.

Draco sintió que estaba en el cielo. Acababa de besar al hombre al que amaba y este no lo había rechazado.

-Draco- susurro el hombre separándose.- Esto no está bien.

-¿Quién decide que esta bien o mal? Yo te quiero.

-Draco

-¿Yo te gusto aunque sea un poco?- preguntó entre nervioso y esperanzado.

-NO me hagas esto. Si alguien se entera de esto podrían echarme y...

-Nadie tiene porque enterarse. Me paso el día contigo y todavía nadie a notado nada sospechoso. Lo encuentran normal que tu y yo estemos juntos.

-Pero...

Severus no pudo seguir hablando porque unos labios se posaron en su boca. Draco lo beso con toda la pasión que había contenido los últimos meses. Y, esta vez, Severus no tuvo suficientes fuerzas para separarse de él.

---------------------------------


	4. capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

Draco despertó de sus recuerdos al oír la voz de su padre interesándose por como había terminado el curso. El respondió con un simple bien. No deseaba hablar con él. Después de todo, sus problemas en los últimos días en Hogwarts eran culpa suya.

La noticia de que había sido encerrado en Azkaban había corrido como la pólvora. Desde aquél día en que apareció en todos los diarios, nadie lo había vuelto a mirar igual. Y todo había empeorado cuando el ministro lo había puesto en libertad sin ninguna prueba aparente.

Ya nadie confiaba en los Malfoy. Aunque el dinero todavía podía comprar la confianza y la amistad de mucha gente. Y él dinero era lo último que le faltaba a aquella familia.

Y, por si ya no tenía suficientes preocupaciones con todo aquello, encima se quedaba embarazado. Parecía que su suerte se había vuelto en su contra.

Dejando el plato tal como lo encontró al principio, el joven se levantó de la mesa y, excusándose, pidió permiso para volver a su habitación. Narcisa le preguntó si se encontraba mal, preocupada, pero el se marchó sin siquiera responderle.

Corrió a su habitación. Tenía ganas de ir a ver a Severus. Necesitaba hablar con él, desahogarse y contarle su secreto. Pero antes, tenía que preparar las cosas para marcharse. Llamó a un elfo y le pidió que nadie le molestase, incluidos sus padres.

Antes de marcharse, puso un hechizo en la puerta para que nadie pudiese entrar. No quería arriesgarse a que su padre descubriese que se había marchado sin permiso. Sacó del cajón de su mesita de noche un broche de oro y lo apretó entre sus manos.

_Draco estaba tumbado en la cama tapado únicamente por una fina sabana. A su lado, abrazado a él, Severus lo observaba fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos negros. Draco le sonrió tristemente y Severus respondió atrayéndolo más hacía él. _

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Yo no se si aguantaré todo el verano sin verte.- le dijo el chico. _

_-Solo son dos meses, Draco. Después volverá a empezar el curso y podremos volver a estar juntos. _

_-Pero yo quiero verte.- insistió. _

_-No te comportes como un niño pequeño.- le reprendió el hombre.- Sabes que eso no puede ser. Tu padre podría descubrirlo. _

_-No lo hará. Está encerrado en Azkaban. ¿Cómo quieres que se entere?_

_-Dumbledore me ha dicho que Fudge está poniendo en marcha un proceso para ponerlo en libertad. Dentro de unos días volverá a estar en tu casa como si nada._

_Draco, en aquel momento, odió a su padre más que nunca. No solamente le hacía la vida imposible pidiéndole cosas imposibles, si no que encima, por su culpa, no podía estar cerca de Severus. _

_-Tranquilizare, solo son dos meses. Pasarán rápido. Ya lo verás._

_-NO, maldita sea. Se van a hacer eternos. Estaré todo el día encerrado sin poder hacer nada ni ver a la gente que me interesa.- explotó el chico rubio.- No quiero estar con mis padre. Yo quiero ir contigo. _

_-Basta ya, Draco. Te he dicho que no te comportes como un crió malcriado. Hay muchas cosas que no nos gustan, pero nos tenemos que aguantar.- y diciendo eso, se levantó y salió de la sala._

_El chico se quedó solo, maldiciéndose por haber hecho enfadar a Severus. Todo lo hacía mal. Estaba seguro que algún día el hombre se cansaría de él y lo dejaría. Él solo era un crió malcriado y Severus merecía mucho más que eso._

_Draco sintió ganas de llorar. Últimamente estaba muy susceptible. Por cualquier cosa le entraban ganas de llorar. No lo soportaba. Tan pronto estaba feliz, como se ponía a gritar, como se sumergía en un mar de lágrimas como en ese momento. Estaba fuera de control. _

_A los pocos minutos, Severus volvió a la sala y se acercó a Draco, poniendo una mano sobre él para calmarlo._

_-¿Por qué lloras?_

_-No lo se.- contestó confundido._

_-¿Es por lo qué te dije antes?- preguntó algo arrepentido._

_-No, si tienes razón.- se apresuró a decir rápidamente. _

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Es que no quiero que te enfades conmigo. Te prometo que no te molestaré más con mis tonterías, pero no me dejes. _

_Severus miró al rubio con los ojos bien abiertos sin entender que le pasaba al chico. Normalmente era más seguro y fuerte. _

_-No estoy enfadado ni te voy a dejar así como así._

_-¿De verdad?- preguntó más tranquilo. _

_-De verdad. Ten, antes he ido a buscar esto para ti.- le dijo tendiéndole un objeto brillante._

_-¿Un broche?- exclamó sorprendido._

_-Sí, pero no es uno cualquiera, este broche es un transportador que te llevará a mi casa cuando quieras._

_-¿Podré ir a verte¿Lo prometes?_

_-Lo prometo, pero solo cuando lo creas necesario. No abuses de él. Tenemos que ser discretos, Draco. _

_-Lo seré. Gracias.- susurró abrazándolo sin poder evitar derramar unas lágrimas._

_-Draco.- lo llamó separándolo un poco de él y observando sus ojos llorosos.- ¿Seguro que estás bien? Estás muy raro últimamente. _

Draco recordó con una sonrisa aquél momento. Ahora, por lo menos, ya sabía a que se debía aquel exceso de sentimentalismo. Desde ese día siempre llevaba el broche consigo. Nunca se apartaba de él excepto cuando dormía, se duchaba o tenía que estar muy cerca de su padre.

Cogió el broche y susurró las palabras que ponían en marcha el transportador. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió como algo tiraba de él. Nunca le había gustado esta manera de viajar. Y, cuando los volvió a abrir, se encontraba en un lugar totalmente diferente a su mansión.

Nunca había estado en la casa de Severus y sentía cierta curiosidad por saber como era el lugar donde vivía. Se encontraba en el porche de entrada. Era una casa de dos pisos de piedra blanca, muy al estilo muggle. Llamó al timbre y Severus apareció tras la puerta.

-¿Draco¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendido el hombre.

-Vine a verte. Necesitaba hablar contigo.

-Quedamos que solo vendrías si era importante.

-Pero es que lo que he de decirte es muy importante.

Severus observó el rostro del chico. Realmente parecía preocupado. Finalmente hizo que pasara a la casa. Le mostró la entrada y la sala de estar y le invitó a sentarse en uno de los amplios sofás que había al rededor de una pequeña mesa.

-No imaginaba que vivieras en un lugar así.

-Cuando mi padre murió y yo me fui de casa, mi madre decidió vender la mansión donde vivíamos y comprarse una casa más pequeña. Al verla tan sola, decidí venirme a vivir con ella para hacernos compañía mutuamente.

Draco miró a su alrededor. Era una casa totalmente blanca y muy iluminada. Tenía grandes ventanales que permitían la entrada de la luz del sol. La simplicidad en la decoración hacía que pareciese más grande de lo que realmente era. Los muebles eran de madera clara o de cristal. Y encima de la chimenea había fotos de caras sonrientes.

A Draco le pareció un lugar cálido y acogedor.

-¿Este eres tú?- preguntó el rubio observando una foto donde apareció un niño moreno de ojos negros con una amplia sonrisa siendo abrazado por una mujer.

-Sí, a mi madre le encantaba hacerse fotos conmigo. Decía que eran el mejor recuerdo. Aquí debía tener unos ocho años. Es de cuando fuimos a París a ver a su hermana.

-En ninguna sale tu padre.

-No solía hacerse fotos con nosotros. Las pocas que había de él, mi madre las quemó tras su muerte. Siempre la trató muy mal y ella prefirió olvidarlo.

-¡OH! Lo siento.

-No pasa nada. Mi padre nunca logro robarle a mi madre su alegría y vitalidad por mucho que le pegase y le insultase. Ella era más fuerte que él.

-Veo que admiras mucho a tu madre.

-Sí, es la mejor mujer que he conocido.- contestó con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Donde está ahora?

-Ha salido a dar una vuelta con sus amigas. No puede estarse quieta ni un segundo.

-Mejor, porque no creo que quieras que se entere de lo que tengo que contarte. Es más, no creo que quieras que se entere nadie.

-Espera, voy a buscar algún refresco y hablamos.

Severus salió del salón y Draco empezó a sentir pánico. Empezaba a ser consciente de lo que había ido a hacer y su confianza había ido desapareciendo. Quizá era mejor no decir nada. Pero ahora que estaba allí, no podía echarse atrás.

-Siento el retraso. Pero como aquí no tenemos elfos, lo tenemos que hacer todo nosotros.- dijo el hombre trayendo una bandeja con limonada.- Bueno y ¿qué es eso que quieres decirme tan urgentemente?

-Bueno... yo... Es...

-Draco, al grano.-dijo el hombre perdiendo la paciencia.

-Es que... no se como decirlo. No creo que te guste lo que te voy a decir.

-Me estás asustando, Draco. Habla ya.

-Es que... Bueno, allá va. Estoy... estoy embarazado.- soltó finalmente.

-¿Qué tu que?- gritó Severus fuera de si.

-Lo siento.- dijo el chico sintiendo que las lágrimas se asomaban a sus ojos ante la reacción de su pareja.- No es culpa mía. Yo tampoco quería que pasase.

Severus iba a seguir gritando pero se calmo al ver a la reacción de Draco. No podía echarle toda la culpa a él. Él también había puesto de su parte.

-Tranquilo, Draco. No es culpa tuya. Tendría que haber sido más responsable. Pero es tan extraño que pase esto...

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

-¿Lo sabe alguien más?

-Solo el doctor Bradshaw. El fue el que me dijo que estaba embarazado.

-¿Ese? Pero si es un bocazas ese hombre.

-Le he pagado dinero para que no diga nada. Además, no sabe nada de ti.

-¿De cuanto estás?

-De poco más de dos meses.

-A ver. ¿Tú qué quieres hacer?- preguntó tras pensar un rato.

-Lo que tú quieras.

-No, lo que yo quiera no.

-Pero tú también eres su padre. Tienes derecho a decidir.

-Escucha Draco. Esto es algo que tienes que decidir tú. Tú eres el que va a llevar al niño los siete meses que quedan. Tú eres el que va a tener que hacer frente a sus compañeros y a sus padres. Y, después, tendrás que cuidarlo.

-Yo...

-¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

-No lo se. Yo quiero tenerlo, es mi hijo y tuyo. Pero... Todo es tan complicado.

-Lo se. Por eso tienes que decidir tú. Va a ser, posiblemente, la decisión más difícil que tengas que tomar nunca. Y es solo tuya. Pero confía en que hagas lo que hagas al final, yo te apoyare. ¿De acuerdo?

-Gracias, Sev.- dijo depositando un suave beso en sus labios.- ¿Crees que puedo mantenerlo en secreto?

-Podría intentarse, pero será bastante difícil. Tendríamos que hablar con Dumbledore. Pero tendrás que decírselo a tus padres.

-Lo tendré.- dijo decidido.- No le diremos a nadie que es tuyo. Tuve un desliz con un compañero en Hogwarts. Esa será la versión oficial.

-¿Estás seguro de que es lo que quieres?

-Nunca he estado tan seguro de nada como lo estoy ahora.

-Si es lo que quieres, así será.

Draco se abrazó a Severus agradecido. Con cada acción del moreno, se enamoraba más de él. Este lo abrazó acercándolo a él.

-Te quiero, Severus.

-Y yo a ti, pequeño. Y yo a ti.- susurró observando como una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro del joven.

El chico finalmente se quedó dormido entre los brazos del profesor. El hombre colocó una mano sobre la barriga del chico donde dentro de poco se empezaría a notar el bebe y sintió un escalofrío agradable.

-Un hijo, quien me lo iba a decir.- dijo para si con una amplia y sincera sonrisa.-En vaya problema nos hemos metido, dragón.

---------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 4

**Nota:**_perdón por el retraso, pero entre que me fui de vacaciones, que mi padre ya no trabaja por las tardes y me deja sin ordenador y que en verano mi poca imaginación desaparece, no he tenido tiempo de acabar este capitulo antes._

**_Capitulo 4_**

Severus dejo a Draco dormido en el sofá. Parecía agotado y pensó que lo mejor era dejarlo descansar. Mientras tanto él se dedico a pensar en que hacer a partir de ese momento. Sabía que Lucius no se iba a tomar del todo bien la noticia. Y eso le preocupaba. Draco iba a necesitar todo el apoyo y el cuidado que pudiera recibir ya que los embarazos masculinos eran muy peligrosos. Y Lucius no iba a hacer más que empeorarlo.

Paseó de un lado al otro de la casa sin parar, pensando, pero sin encontrar una buena solución a ese problema. No encontraba ninguna manera de apaciguar la furia de Lucius cuando se enterase. Seguro iba a montar en cólera. Y ya no quería ni pensar como reaccionaría si se enteraba de que él era el padre. Debían ir con mucho cuidado. Cuantos menos detalles conociese Lucius, mejor sería para los dos.

El hombre se sentó en una silla esperando que los señores Malfoy llegaran a su casa. Poco después de que Draco cayese dormido, les había enviado una carta diciéndoles que su hijo estaba allí y que fueran a buscarlo porque les tenía que explicar una cosa muy importante. Aunque en ese momento se preguntaba si había sido una buena idea el avisarlos.

-Draco, despierta.- le llamó Severus.

-¿Sev?- dijo el chico desperazandose.- ¿Me he dormido?

-Sí, un ratito.

-Lo siento. Es que he dormido muy mal esta noche.

-No te preocupes. Parecías muy tranquilo.

-Es que he tenido un sueño muy placentero.- contestó pícaro.

-¿A sí?- preguntó Severus siguiéndole el juego.

-Sí. ¿Si quieres puedo enseñarte de que iba el sueño?- susurrandose peligrosamente a él.

-Me encantaría, pero este no es un buen momento. Aunque te aseguro que no se me olvidara lo que me tienes que enseñar.

-¿Qué pasa¿Por qué no es un buen momento?

-Tus padres están a punto de llegar.

-¿Mis padres?- preguntó levantándose de golpe del sofá.- ¿Como saben que estoy aquí? Me fui con mucho cuidado de que nadie se diese cuenta.

-Calma. Les he llamado yo.

-Pero ¿Por qué¿Les vas a decir...?- preguntó nevioso.

-Creo que será mejor para ti que cuando les expliques lo que está pasando haya alguien contigo. Tus padres saben que confías en mí, no les parecerá raro que hayas venido a mí.

-¿Se lo dirás tú? Yo no creo que pueda hacerlo.

-Es mejor que lo hagas tú, pero si ves que no puedes... Son tus padres, Draco. Merecen saberlo por ti.

-Pero me matará, se va a enfadar mucho. Tú sabes como es.

-Se enfadará más si se lo digo yo. Además, yo estoy aquí. No dejaré que te haga nada. Te lo prometo.

-Siempre he hecho todo lo posible para que él este orgulloso de mi, y, ahora, por culpa de un despiste, todo se hecha a perder. Seguro que pensará que soy un despistado, un inútil y un irresponsable. Y tiene razón, me merezco lo que me está pasando.

-Yo también tengo mi parte de culpa¿recuerdas, incluso más que tú. Una persona sola no se queda embarazada.- dijo intentando animarlo.- No te culpes ahora, lo hecho, hecho esta y no lo vamos a poder cambiar. Y te aseguro, que diga lo que diga tu padre, él esta muy orgulloso de ti. Ahora lo más seguro es que se enfade y que vuestro maldito orgullo Malfoy no le permita perdonarte, pero es solo eso, orgullo.

-Lo se, pero de todas formas me da miedo enfrentarme a él.

-Escúchame Draco, en esto, no estas solo¿me oyes? No me voy a separar de ti y aún menos en estas condiciones.

Draco no tuvo tiempo de responderle pues en ese momento la chimenea se lleno de llamas y, de ellas, surgieron dos figuras rubias y de porte elegante que se acercaron hacía ellos a la vez que Severus se levantaba para saludarlos y invitarlos a sentarse en un sillón.

El saludo fue cordial, más sin ningún tipo de afecto. Draco se retorció en su asiento al sentir la mirada de su padre sobre él. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, unas lágrimas amenazaban con asomarse por sus ojos y el estomago se le revolvió. El pánico empezaba a apoderarse de él. Pero debía ser fuerte en ese momento. Debía demostrarle a su padre que no era débil.

-¿Alguien podría explicarme que hace mi hijo aquí y que es eso tan importante que teníais que contarnos?- preguntó el hombre impaciente.- Más vale que sea importante. No me gusta perder tiempo en estupideces.

-Sr. Malfoy, su hijo se encuentra en una situación algo complicada- empezó a explicar el profesor.- y ha venido aquí para que le resolviera unas dudas que tenía. Quería estar seguro antes de contárselo a ustedes.

-¿Una situación complicada¿A que se refiere?- preguntó esta vez la mujer en un tono preocupado.- ¿Está enfermo¿Ha pasado algo?

-Contarles eso ya es cosa de su hijo. Adelante, Draco.

-¿Qué pasa hijo? Habla de una vez.

-Bueno, yo...- Draco miró hacía Severus como pidiéndole ayuda, pero él solo le dirigió una sonrisa.- Pues... que yo... estoy embarazado.- dijo rápidamente.

-¿QUÉ?- gritó Narcisa levantándose de golpe del sillón.- ¿Qué tú... tú estás embarazado? Por favor, Lucius, ayúdame, creo que no puedo respirar.

-Madre, yo...- Draco intento levantarse para acercarse a su madre, pero Severus se lo impidió cogiéndole del brazo.

-Tranquilízate, Narcisa.- dijo Lucius intentando calmar a su esposa.

-No puede ser... Dime que todo es una broma pesada.

-Lo siento.- dijo el chico con la cabeza gacha sin poder reprimir ya las lágrimas.

-Mi hijo embarazado.- murmuró la mujer.- Embarazado. No puedes hacerme abuela tan pronto. Todavía soy muy joven para eso. Abuela ¡OH, dioses!

Tras decir eso, Narcisa se derrumbó en el sofá y la salita se sumió en un incomodo silencio. Draco no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza por miedo a ver desprecio en los ojos de su padre. Sabía que este lo miraba, pues podía sentir como si alguien lo estuviera perforando.

-¿No vas a decir nada, padre?- preguntó el chico con miedo en la voz.

-¿Qué quieres que diga? No, no tengo nada que decirte. – dijo con voz calmada, pero no sin algo de reproche.

-¿Y no hay nada que quieras preguntar?- preguntó levantando esta vez la cabeza para observar a unos ojos idénticos a los suyos mirándolo con completa frialdad.

-Tampoco tengo nada que preguntar. Puedo imaginarme las respuestas. Te acostaste con alguien y te dejo embarazado. No necesito saber nada más.

-Padre...

-Bueno, sí, tengo una pregunta. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? Por que no pretenderás que nos vamos a preocupar nosotros por todo¿no?

-Todavía no lo he pensado.

-Muy bien.

-Yo lo siento, no quería...

-¿Qué¿Qué no querías que pasara? Para eso ya es demasiado tarde. Y no vuelvas a decir nada. No quiero escuchar tus excusas. Esto te lo has buscado tú solito y lo arreglarás tu solo.

-Lo que usted siga, padre.

-Ahora levántate, nos vamos.

Draco hizo lo que su padre le ordenó mientras este despertaba a Narcisa. La mujer se levantó algo más tranquila.

-Narcisa, ahora vuestro hijo va a necesitar mucha ayuda. No se la neguéis.- dijo Severus a lo que Narcisa respondió con un suave asentimiento.

-Snape, tú solo eres un simple profesor de pociones. Que Draco haya venido a ti en busca de ayuda no te da derecho a decirnos lo que tenemos que hacer. Tú preocúpate de dar bien tus clases, que de esto ya nos ocuparemos nosotros.

-Adiós, profesor, y gracias.- se despidió el chico mientras su padre lo empujaba para que entrara en la chimenea. En unos segundos, los tres desaparecieron de su casa.

"No se lo ha tomado tan mal.", pensó el profesor. "Podría haber sido peor."

Severus se dejo caer sobre el sofá agotado. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. De un día a otro, su vida había dado un giro de trescientos grados. Y, por primera vez, era un cambio que en el fondo no le desagradaba. Había llegado un momento en el que pensaba que nunca podría saber como se siente uno al ser padre, y ahora, de repente... Quizá no era el mejor momento, ni la mejor manera, pero en el fondo le hacía feliz tener un hijo y, todavía más, con Draco.

_**Continuará...**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 5**_

Nada más llegar a la mansión, Draco se encerró en su habitación por orden de su padre. Era una costumbre de Lucius comportarse así cuando se enfadaba de verdad y en esos momentos era cuando Draco realmente lo temía. Lucius nunca gritaba, era una forma demasiado escandalosa de mostrar su enfado y, todavía menos, en público. Al contrario, el se comportaba de una manera fría y serena, dando la apariencia de que tenía todo bajo control. Lo peor venía cuando había tenido tiempo de reflexionar las cosas fríamente.

De momento el castigo había sido muy débil. Lo había mandado a su habitación y le había prohibido salir hasta nueva orden. Los elfos le llevarían la cena allí y no podía recibir ninguna visita. Esto no era gran cosa para Draco, acostumbrado ya a pasarse semanas enteras sin salir de allí. No era la primea vez que lo castigaban de esa forma y tampoco sería la última si todo continuaba igual.

Aún así, le sorprendía que no se hubiera preocupado en saber quien era el padre del niño que esperaba. Pero mejor así. Tampoco hubiera sabido que responder. No podía decir el nombre de verdad y tampoco podía inventarse uno. Lo mejor era no decir nada.

Pasó una semana antes de que Lucius se decidiese a hablar con su hijo sobre el tema gracias a la insistencia de Narcisa que veía la situación con algo de preocupación. Era una mujer fría que pocas veces dejaba ver sus sentimientos, pero eso no quitaba que amase a su hijo más que a nada en el mundo. Ella era de la opinión que la vida ya había castigado bastante a su hijo envolviéndolo en aquella situación y que lo que sus padres tenían que hacer ahora era ayudarle. El problema era convencer a Lucius.

Le dolía ver a su hijo allí encerrado. Sabía lo duro que tenía que ser para un joven de su edad encontrarse metido en aquel problema. No negaba que Draco fuera el culpable de verse en esa situación, pero ahora lo importante era la salud de su hijo y del bebe.

-No entiendo como ha podido pasar, Draco. Siempre te considere una persona responsable. ¿A caso no has aprendido nada de lo que te hemos enseñado todos estos años¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora¿Qué va a decir la gente? Si lo que pretendías era montar un espectáculo, podrías haber esperado a ser mayor de edad.

-Lucius, por favor.- intentó clamarlo Narcisa.- No creo que lo hiciese con esa intención.

-Jamás pensé que pudiera ocurrir esto. ¿Cómo iba a pensar que podía quedarme embarazado tan fácilmente?

-Pos haberlo pensado antes de acostarte con otro chico. No puedo creer que tenga un hijo maricón y encima embarazado. Eres una desgracia para esta familia. ¿Quién es el padre?

-No lo se.- mintió tras unos segundos de silencio.

-¿Qué no lo sabes?

-Estábamos en una fiesta.- empezó a explicar siguiendo la historia que se había inventado para cuando llegara este momento.- Debimos beber más de la cuenta.

-Ya sabía yo que no deberías ir a ese estúpido colegio, dirigido por esos ineptos de profesores que tenéis. No puedo creer lo que me estás contando...

-Lucius

-No intentes defenderlo, Narcisa. Todo es culpa tuya. Yo he educado a mi hijo como un buen Malfoy y tú solo lo has consentido estropeando mi trabajo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a echarme esto en cara?- le gritó la mujer.- ¿Qué tú lo has educado? No me hagas reír. Tú nunca has estado en casa. Todo lo he tenido que hacer yo. Únicamente sabes gritar y poner castigos, pero a la hora de la verdad nunca estás para lo que se te necesita.

-No me hables así si sabes lo que te conviene, Narcisa.- susurró el hombre amenazadoramente.

La mujer no volvió a decir nada. Hasta ahora su marido nunca le había hecho nada, pero sabía de lo que era capaz cuando se enfadaba. Era mejor no tentar a su suerte.

Lucius se fue de la habitación en silencio. Y madre e hijo se quedaron allí, mirándose el uno al otro sin saber que decirse. Finalmente, Draco bajo, avergonzado, la cabeza.

-¿Tú piensas lo mismo que papá?

-No se que pensar, la verdad.- contestó la mujer calmadamente.- No me molesta que te acuestes con otros chicos, aunque tampoco me agrada, y no me sorprende que no pensarás que esto pudiese pasar... es algo muy poco común... Por otro lado, se que nos estás engañando. Hay algo que no nos quieres contar.

-Os lo he dicho todo.

-No. no se sabe mucho de los embarazos masculinos, pero hay algo que si se sabe y es que solo se puede concebir si hay amor en medio. No me creo que te quedaras embarazado en una fiesta por culpa de una borrachera.

-...-

-¿No me vas a decir quién es el padre?

-Ya te he dicho que no le se.

-No me engañes, Draco. Yo voy a ayudarte porque te quiero y eres mi hijo, pero quiero saber la verdad.

-No puedo. No me hagas decírtelo, te lo ruego.- pidió lloroso.- Por favor. No quiero que le pase nada.

-Es Snape¿verdad?- Draco abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al oír el nombre. Solo ese gesto le valió a Narcisa para comprobar que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-¿Se lo vas a decir a papa?- preguntó temeroso.

-No. no se lo tomaría nada bien, mejor que no se entere.

-¿No vas a decir nada? Dime que es lo que piensas. Necesito saberlo.

-Draco, él podría ser tu padre.

-Sí es por la edad no te preocupes. A mi no me importa. Yo lo amo y el me ama, eso es lo único importante

-No todo es tan fácil y tú lo sabes. No basta solo con amarse.- dijo con una sonrisa triste.- Se que Severus tiene que amarte, sino no te hubieras quedado embarazado, pero no es alguien para ti Draco. Él solo te va a traer problemas.

-Me da igual. Yo quiero estar con él. Superaremos esos problemas. Soy un Slytherin¿recuerdas, los dos lo somos, y siempre conseguimos lo que nos proponemos. Y yo lo quiero a él.- dijo en un tono que Narcisa se estremeció.

-No se que decirte para convencerte... Me da miedo lo que es capaz de hacer tu padre cuando se entere.

-No le temo, mama. El no podrá hacer nada para separarnos.

-Créeme que si de verdad lo quiere, lo logrará.

-¿Me apoyarás en esto?

-Haré lo que pueda, no me pidas más. Por muy enfada que pueda estar contigo, solo quiero que seas feliz. Por lo menos que lo sea alguien en esta familia. No quiero que te conviertas en alguien como tu padre. Es bueno saber que eres capaz de amar y luchar por ello. Tu hijo estará orgulloso de su padre. Además, Severus es una buena persona, merece ser feliz después de todo lo que ha sufrido.

-Mama, yo estoy orgulloso de que seas mi madre. Siempre pensé que no te importaba lo suficiente, pero ahora me doy cuenta que estaba equivocado. Te quiero.

-Yo también hijo mío.

Narcisa lo abrazó con los ojos llorosos antes de marcharse de allí. Corrió hacía su habitación y se encerró. Allí lloró por su hijo y su futuro incierto. Lloró por su falso matrimonio. Lloró por la persona que durante muchos años había amado y se alegró de saber que por fin había encontrado a alguien que lo hiciese feliz, aunque esa persona fuese su hijo y no ella.

Continuará...

Nota: No es un gran capitulo y ha quedado algo corto, pero prefería poner por separado esta escena. Me ha costado mucho escribirlo y al final no ha quedado como quería, pero supongo que servirá. Ahora ya sabemos mejor que piensan los futuros abuelitos. Narcisa me ha quedado un poco extraña, pero es como siempre me la he imaginado, así o una mujer cruel y despiadada. Supongo que en esta historia quedaba mejor la mujer fría y maternal a la vez.

En el próximo capitulo, Draco ya vuelve a Hogwarts con todo lo que comporta. Y se abren votaciones, que quereís que sea niño o niña, la verdad es que no me decido.

Gracias a los que siguen la historia y sobretodo a quien se toma la molestia de dejar un mensaje, que son poquitas personas. No voy a amenazar con no seguir escribiendo si no recibo reviews, porque entiendo que da mucho palo, eso me pasa a mi. Me conformo con ver que cada día el numero de gente que visita esta historia va creciendo :). Gracias a todos.


	7. Chapter 6

**Nota: **a partir de este capitulo van a cobrar importancia otros personajes, como Harry por ejemplo, más que nada para hacerla más interesante. Aviso de antemano, para que nadie vuelva a preguntarlo, que es un Draco-Severus, así que olvidaros del Harry-Draco. Aquí Draco más o menos está de cinco meses si no me he equivocado al contar.

**_CAPITULO 6  
_**

El viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts no fue muy agradable para el joven rubio que se encontraba medio tumbado en uno de los vagones solitarios. El traqueteo del tren lo estaba mareando y tenía todo el cuerpo adolorido. No encontraba ninguna buena posición. El embarazo lo estaba matando y eso que todavía quedaba por llegar lo peor, pensó con algo de pesar. Por lo menos la época de nauseas ya había terminado.

Ese verano había sido el peor de su vida sin poder salir de su casa, con nauseas cada mañana y con la indiferencia de su padre que no quería saber nada de él. Aunque en esos meses había ganado la madre que no había tenido hasta ahora. Nunca había pensado que llegaría el día en que vería a su madre llorar por él. No había duda que en esas vacaciones las cosas habían dado un giro de 180 grados en su vida y, para bien o para mal, ya nunca volverían a ser igual.

Deseaba llegar al castillo, sentarse en su mesa y desde allí observar a esos ojos negros que lo habían seducido. Lo extrañaba tanto. Durante esos meses se habían escrito decenas de cartas. Pero sobretodo deseaba llegar porque estaba seguro que los elfos habían preparado un postre de chocolate por ser el primer día. Solo de pensar en ese sabor dulce derritiéndose en su boca, se le hacía la boca agua.

¿Pero es que no pensaba llegar ese día la mujer del chocolate, se preguntó. Quería chocolate. Si estuviera Goyle o Crabbe podría mandarlos a quitarle a alguien sus chocolatinas, pero él, muy listo, los había echado a gritos del compartimento. Sabía que encantarían extraño su comportamiento y no estaba preparado para darles explicaciones.

Le hubiese gustado tener a Blaise y a Pansy a su lado, pero ahora tenían que estar en la reunión de prefectos. Después de que Draco renunciará a ser uno de ellos, el cargo había pasado a manos de su compañero. A ellos no les hubiese importado explicarles la situación. Después de la sorpresa inicial, hubiesen acabado comprendiéndolo. No por nada eran sus únicos amigos de verdad.

De golpe, sintió un movimiento en su estomago y se llevó la mano al lugar donde lo había notado. Hacía unos días que el bebe había empezado a moverse. Eran movimientos muy débiles y poco constantes, pero Draco se emocionaba cada vez que los sentía.

Cuando Pansy y Blaise entraron en el compartimiento poco antes de llegar a la estación, lo encontraron dormido con una sonrisa tonta.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry Potter miraba por la ventana como caía la lluvia. Aunque lo intentaba, no era capaz de concentrarse en la conversación de sus compañeros. Tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar. Aquel había sido un verano horrible. La muerte de Sirius le había afectado demasiado, cada noche soñaba con el momento en que él caía tras el velo, y lo peor era saber que uno de los principales culpables había salido en libertad. Él y sus amigos lo habían visto en plena acción¿acaso no contaba su testimonio?

"Malditos Malfoy."

Como odiaba esa familia. Parecía que todos los miembros de ella se habían confabulado en hacerle la vida imposible. Primero, Draco se encargaba de amargarles la estancia en Hogwarts a él y a sus amigos. Luego, su padre, Lucius Malfoy, había estado a punto de lograr que la hermana de su mejor amigo muriera, había estado presente el día del regreso de Lord Voldemort y, por si no fuera poco, había estado a punto de matarlo en el ministerio ese último curso. Pero lo que más odiaba era lo que Draco Malfoy le hacía sentir.

Desde aquél último partido Gryffindor-Slytherin, había empezado a sentir una especie de atracción hacía él, o más bien, había empezado a ser consciente de que existía. No es que estuviera enamorado de él, eso jamás, pero no podía dejar de observarlo e incluso había llegado a soñar con él y no, precisamente, un sueño inocente.

¿Desde cuando se sentía atraído hacía un chico? Y, peor todavía¿desde cuando le atraía Malfoy? No podía negar que era un chico muy atractivo y que tenía unos ojos hermosos y misteriosos. Cuando lo tenía cerca, sentía la necesidad de acariciarle la piel o tocarle el pelo. Daban la sensación de ser muy suaves. No soportaba pensar todo eso de él y por ese motivo lo odiaba todavía más.

La puerta se abrió sacándolo de su estupor. Hermione y Ron entraron en el compartimiento y se sentaron al lado de Luna. El pelirrojo parecía acelerado y llevaba una amplia sonrisa pintada en los labios.

-¿A que no adivináis quién ha dejado de ser prefecto?

-Ron, no es algo divertido.- le reprendió la muchacha.- No tendría que estar permitido dejar de ser prefecto así como así. Esa una gran responsabilidad que no se puede aceptar un día y dejarla otro.

-¿Quién lo ha dejado?- preguntó Harry intrigado.

-No te lo vas a creer. Es Malfoy. Es lo mejor que nos podía pasar, este si que va a ser un buen curso. Nada de quitar puntos por la cara.

-Y ¿quién es el nuevo?- quiso saber Luna.

-Blaise Zabini.- contestó Hermione.- No parece tan conflictivo como Malfoy y parece dispuesto a comportarse como un buen prefecto. Aunque sigo pensando que Malfoy no tendría que poder dejarlo a su antojo.

-Pero deja de quejarte, Hermione. ¿No ves lo que significa? No va a poder seguir abusando de nosotros, mientras que nosotros si que podremos.

-Ron.- le reprendió la chica.

-¿Y sabéis por qué lo ha dejado?

-No han dicho nada. Creo que han dicho algo de un problema de salud o algo así.

-¿Está enfermo?

-No lo sabemos. Ya te hemos dicho que no nos han explicado nada. Y tampoco me importa lo que le pase. Con suerte tiene una enfermedad contagiosa y muy dolorosa y lo tienen que mantener alejado de todo el mundo.

-¿Como puedes ser tan cruel, Ronald?- preguntó la pequeña de los Weasley.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Severus se sentó en el lugar que le correspondía en la mesa de profesores como jefe de la casa Slytherin. Todavía no habían llegado los alumnos, pero ya faltaba poco. Tenía ganas de ver al rubio que le había robado el corazón. Estaba preocupado por él. Aunque en sus cartas siempre le decía que las cosas iban bien, no estaba muy seguro de ello. Quería hablar con él, abrazarlo, besarlo...

Se preguntaba como tendría la barriga. Draco siempre había sido muy quisquilloso con su físico, seguro que no le había hecho gracia ir ganando peso. En las cartas le decía que se veía gordo y tenía los pies inflados. Lo imaginaba mirándose en el espejo, con la barriga ya abultada y haciendo un puchero como hacía siempre que cogía una rabieta.

Se sentía mal al no poder haber estado con su pareja en esos meses tan importantes en la vida de Draco, en la de ambos. Le preocupaba lo que iba a pasar con el bebe naciera. Y si no le permitían verlo... Nadie debía saber que él era el padre¿cómo iba a ocuparse de su hijo entonces? No quería perderse la infancia de su hijo, quería verle crecer, quería estar con él cuando dijese la primera palabra, cuando diera su primer paso, cuando empezarán a salirle los primeros dientes... Había tantas cosas que quería compartir con Draco y su hijo.

Las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron permitiendo la entrada a los alumnos de segundo a séptimo. Severus sonrió al descubrir la melena dorada de su pareja, era inconfundible. Nadie más tenía un cabello de aquel hermoso color. Iba rodeado de sus compañeros como siempre. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Draco le sonrió de una manera imperceptible.

Lo observó toda la noche. Durante la selección de los alumnos de primero, solo tenía ojos para él, ni siquiera sabía cuantos estudiantes nuevos iban a haber ese año en su casa. Después se preocupó al ver que no se acababa la comida de su plato y estuvo a punto de levantarse para hacer que se comiese todo. Al último momento se arrepintió, no era el mejor momento para montar un escándalo, ya hablaría más tarde con él. Aunque pronto su preocupación se desvaneció con la llegada de los postres al ver como devoraba los pastelitos de chocolate.

-Tú chico va a coger una indigestión como siga comiendo así.- escuchó una voz a su lado.

-¿Mi chico?- preguntó sorprendido por la manera que lo había llamado. ¿Intuiría algo? El miedo empezó a apoderarse de él.

-Malfoy¿no es tú alumno preferido? Yo diría que le tienes mucho cariño al chico. He visto que no dejabas de mirarlo. Estas preocupado por él¿no? Esa situación debe ser muy dura para un chico de su edad.

-Supongo.- respondió escuetamente.

-Voy a decir a los elfos que pongan chocolate más a menudo. Parece que le gusta. No queremos que el bebe salga con una mancha en forma de chocolate porque no hemos querido satisfacer sus antojos.

-Le gustará saberlo.

-Por cierto, cuando termine la cena venid los dos a mi despacho. Creo que tenemos que hablar los tres.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry vio como el profesor Snape se llevaba a Malfoy en dirección al despacho del director. Estuvo tentado de seguirlos para ver que sucedía con el rubio, pero Hermione no se lo permitió. Tenía curiosidad. Draco Malfoy se había estado comportando de una manera muy rara, ni siquiera se había molestado en mirarlos para insultarlos. Y quería saber la razón. Quizá estaba relacionado con el motivo que le había hecho abandonar su posición como prefecto.

-¿Qué creéis que le van a decir a Malfoy?- preguntó el pelirrojo adelantándose.

-Eso no nos importa Ron.

-¿Tú no tienes curiosidad? Está muy extraño. Seguro que está tramando algo en nuestra contra.

-No seas paranoico Ron. No todo el mundo gira al rededor tuyo. Posiblemente a madurado y se ha dado cuenta que no merece la pena perder el tiempo en peleas infantiles.

-¿Madurado¿Malfoy? Estás de broma.

-¿No has pensado que todo lo que ha pasado con su padre le haya hecho cambiar de conducta? Imagínate que formas parte de una familia rica e influyente y, de la noche a la mañana, lo pierdes todo, tu dignidad tu...

-¿Como puedes defenderlo, Hermione?

Harry no continuó escuchando la pelea entre sus amigos. Ya era algo demasiado común como para prestarles atención. Pero lo que Hermione había dicho, le había llamado la atención. Se preguntaba como se sentiría Malfoy después de todo el lió que se había formado con la detención de su padre y su siguiente liberación. Lo más seguro es que no quisiese llamar más la atención sobre su persona teniendo en cuenta la mala opinión pública que había de su familia.

Aunque continuaba queriendo saber porque había sido llamado por Dumbledore con tanta urgencia.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco se sentó en frente del director. A su lado estaba Severus y en un rincón del despacho estaba Madame Pomfrey. El director lo miraba seriamente tras sus lentes, aunque no podía ocultar un deje de diversión.

-Supongo que sabe porque está aquí, Malfoy.- Draco asintió.- El otro día vinieron sus padres a hablar conmigo y me pusieron al tanto de la situación. Los profesores que he creído convenientes han sido informados. Madame Pomfrey está aquí porque ella se va a hacer cargo de usted junto con el profesor Snape. Luego les dejaré a hablar a solas con ella para que os pongáis de acuerdo.

La reunión continuo por ese rumbo, hablando de como iban a ir las cosas a partir de ese momento. Draco se sintió como un niño pequeño al que vigilaban y le controlaban, pero sabía que era lo mejor para él y para su bebe por mucho que le disgustase.

-Espero que esto sea llevado en la mayor discreción.- dijo finalmente el director.

-Todos lo queremos, Albus- y tras las palabras de Snape, la reunión finalizó.


	8. capitulo 7

_**CAPITULO 7  
**_

Se removió inquieto sobre la cama. Le estaba costando mucho dormir, no encontraba una posición cómoda. La espalda lo estaba matando. Tenía calor y los ronquidos de sus compañeros parecían dos moscardones revoloteando detrás de sus orejas. Y encima tenía hambre. Unas fresas no le irían nada mal. Y algo de nata por encima todavía sería mejor. Y claro está que no podía faltar el batido de chocolate. O, tal vez, unos cuantos frutos secos, cacahuetes, nueces, almendras… Y Madame Pomfrey le había prohibido tomar pociones para dormir si no era estrictamente necesario.

Acomodó la almohada para buscar una posición más adecuada. Estaba cansado y se le cerraban los ojos, pero no conseguía quedase dormido. Necesitaba hacerlo aunque solo fuesen unas horas. No podía presentarse el primer día de clases con unas ojeras horribles y, tan, pálido como un muerto. Debía mantener su imagen. Además, Severus y los demás se preocuparían y los tendría encima todo el rato para comprobar que comía bien, que dormía bien, que no hacía cosas que no debía hacer… No quería eso.

La verdad era que lo que no le permitía conciliar el sueño eran los nervios que tenía. En su casa se había sentido protegido, pero allí, rodeado de tanta gente… ¿Y si lo descubrían¿Y si se reían de él¿Qué pensaría la gente? Su hijo nunca sería normal. Cuando se hiciera público su estado, sería portada en todas las revistas y en los diarios. Un nuevo descendiente para la familia Malfoy y, por si no fuera suficiente noticia, la madre era un hombre menor de edad y el otro padre era desconocido. Eso último daría pie a un centenar de rumores a cual más insólito.

Y con cada vuelta que le daba en la cabeza a ese tema, más nervioso se ponía. Y, cuanto más nervioso, más vueltas le daba. Era un círculo vicioso. Ya podía olvidarse de dormir esa noche. Y cada vez los ronquidos eran más fuertes y seguidos. Y cada segundo sus antojos aumentaban. Y cada vez su incomodidad era mayor. Se estaba poniendo histérico. Eso no podía ser bueno para el bebe. Si estuviera en su casa saldría a pasear. Pero ¿qué podía hacer allí para relajarse?

-Draco.- escuchó que le llamaba uno de sus compañeros desde su cama.- ¿Quieres dejar de dar moverte? No me dejas dormir.

-Perdona, Blaise.- le contestó afligidamente. Escuchó el remover de las sabanas y de golpe vio aparecer a su lado al chico que se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó.- Te he visto todo el día extraño.

-No me pasa nada.- intentó convencerlo tapándose con las sabanas la barriga. Con suerte, la oscuridad impediría que se diese cuenta de su estado, aunque no contaba con ello.

-No me mientas. ¿Por qué no me lo quieres contar?

-No es eso Blaise, es que no sé… me da algo de vergüenza. No estoy preparado.

-Pero ¿qué es? Bueno… no hace falta que me lo digas ahora. Pero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí.

Draco se sintió culpable por no contarle nada. Realmente no estaba preparado para que nadie más lo supiera, pero él era su amigo, su único buen amigo. Venciendo su recelo, tomó la mano de su amigo entre las suyas y la dirigió a su barriga. Cuando Blaise notó lo que hacía, se quedo boquiabierto, sin saber muy bien que pensar.

-Estoy embarazado.- le respondió en un susurro para asegurarse de que nadie más lo escuchaba.

-No puede ser.- dijo sin saber que decir. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Draco Malfoy, el mismo Draco Malfoy que conocía desde pequeño, embarazado. Imposible.

-De algo más de cinco meses.

-¡Dios mío! Estás hablando en serio.

-Muy en serio. Por eso tú eres el nuevo prefecto. Severus creyó que lo mejor era quitarme responsabilidades innecesarias. Y no podré volver a jugar al quidditch hasta que nazca el bebe. Y no podré pelearme más con el trío maravilla, ni montar en escoba… Adiós a mis queridos hobbies.

-Sigo sin creerlo.

-Blaise, reacciona. ¿No ves la enorme barriga que tengo? Y todavía va a crecer más. Perderé mi estupenda figura. Ven, pon la mano un rato, a lo mejor podrás sentir como se mueve.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, con ambas manos apoyadas en su arredondeada barriga. Hasta que al final el bebé dio una patadita y el otro chico lo miró asombrado, como si acabará de vivir un milagro.

-Guau, se movió.

-Le has caído bien. No suele moverse mucho de momento. Es su manera de saludar al amigo de su papa.

-Hola pequeño.- saludó siguiendo la broma.- ¿Ya sabes que va a ser?

-No, todavía no lo quise saber. En la próxima revisión espero que me lo digan.

-Y¿quién es el padre?- por fin había llegado la pregunta que tanto temía. ¿Le decía la verdad?

-La teoría oficial es que en una fiesta bebí más de lo necesario y la cosa terminó como puedes imaginar. Resultado, lo que ves ahora.

-Y ¿la verdad?

-¿La verdad? Tienes que prometerme que no va a salir de aquí, ni siquiera se lo dirás a Pansy.

-Lo juro.

-Severus.- contestó finalmente después de asegurarse que sus compañeros continuaban durmiendo.

-¿El profesor Snape?- casi gritó sorprendido.

-Shhhh… vas a despertar a los demás.

-Pero ¿cómo…?

-No te lo quise decir porqué le prometí a él que no se lo diría a nadie todavía. Pero llevamos juntos casi un año. Tú sabias que estaba enamorado de él.

-Es un profesor y es mucho mayor que tú.

-Ya lo se, por eso lo mantenemos en secreto. La cosa surgió. Y ¿Sabes qué? Él me ama. Me ama de verdad.

-No lo veo bien, vas a sufrir. Pero si eres feliz, quién soy yo para meterme.

-Soy muy feliz, Blaise. No puedes imaginarlo. Y, ahora, voy a tener un hijo con la persona que más quiero. Se que no es el mejor momento, pero se ha dado así. Y me siento bien. Por lo menos cuando me olvido de todos los malestares. Primero fueron las nauseas, después los mareos, los cambios de humor, el dolor de espalda, los pies hinchados, me salen granos en mi perfecto rostro, me cuesta dormir y encima me voy a poner como una foca con tanto dulce que me ha dado por comer. Cuando veo el chocolate me vuelvo loco. ¿Ves? Ya vuelvo a estar pensando en chocolate.

-Pero merece la pena¿no?

-Si no lo mereciera no estaría soportando todo esto. Pero estoy muy cansado.- dijo entre bostezos.

-Entonces lo mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir y dejemos la conversación para otro día.

-Eso será tu que puedes dormir.

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo como en los viejos tiempos?

Draco no respondió. Únicamente se hizo a un lado para hacerle espacio. El joven se tumbó a su lado y lo abrazó como pudo. Se sentía bien así. Blaise siempre le había dado seguridad, mientras el estuviera a su lado… Y, pensando en aquello, se quedó dormido entre los brazos de su amigo.

0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0

Severus también pasó en vela toda la noche pensando en su chico. ¿Estaría bien¿Se sentiría cómodo? Tenía ganas de ir a verlo, pero se reprimió y se sentó en el sillón al lado de una botella de vino tinto. Sería algo sospechoso que fuese a esas horas a las habitaciones de sexto de Slytherin y secuestrase al joven rubio. Pero se moría por estar con él. Saberlo tan cerca y, a la vez tan lejos…

Había hablado mucho con Albus sobre la situación de Draco. A cada momento que pasase se iba a ir complicando a la vez que aumentaban las posibilidades de ser descubierto. Sabían que en algún momento todo saldría a la luz, pero cuanto más tarde, mejor. Tenían que pensar bien como iban a llevarlo todo. No era algo fácil.

Tenían que ver que harían cuando el bebe naciera. Draco tendría que hacerse cargo del niño, pero para eso tendría que abandonar la escuela. Otra posibilidad era que el bebe se quedase en el castillo hasta que pudiese separarse del chico. Pero para eso tendrían que buscar a alguien que se hiciese cargo del pequeño cada vez que el rubio papa estuviese en clases. Severus se había ofrecido voluntariamente en seguida. Albus no sospechó nada, todos sabían el cariño que el profesor de pociones le tenía al joven.

-Podemos arreglar un poco los horarios de Draco. Cuando yo tenga que dar clases, él se ocupará del bebe y, cuando yo este libre, él irá a clases. Y, si en algún momento no estamos disponibles ninguno de los dos, estoy seguro que encontraremos a alguien que acepte cuidarlo unas horas.- le había explicado el profesor al director.

-Parece que lo tuvieras pensado ya todo esto. Pero me parece buena idea. Así Malfoy podrá estar con su hijo sin tener que dejar sus estudios. Además, tendremos que buscarles una habitación privada. No puede quedarse con sus compañeros. Lo mejor es que se quede cerca de ti. Podemos habilitar una de las aulas que no utilizamos para convertirla en una bonita habitación.

Allí terminó la conversación por aquella noche. Pero todavía quedaban muchos cabos sueltos, aunque ya los irían solucionando a la vez que se fuesen presentando. Severus dio gracias a que a Albus le encantase la idea de tener un bebe en la escuela. Seguro que pensaba que podría hacerle de abuelo mientras estuviese allí. Sino… no sabía que hubiese sido de Draco. Ahora por lo menos, podría pasar mucho tiempo con su pareja y su hijo.

"Mi hijo", pensó con una sonrisa, "un hijo de verdad."

0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0

Draco fue a desayunar acompañado de Blaise. El chico le había prometido que no iba a separarse de él para que no le pasase nada. No iba a dejarlo solo en ningún momento. El rubio había intentado molestarse, no quería ser una molestia para nadie, pero Blaise parecía tan ilusionado con la idea de ser tío, ya se había auto-adjudicado ese titulo, que no iba a permitir que pasase algo que no le permitiese serlo.

Blaise sabía que por mucho que pareciese que Draco era autosuficiente y que no necesitaba de nadie, eso era mentira. El rubio necesitaba ser el centro de atención, pero no porque fuese un egocéntrico, que un poco lo era, no lo iban a negar, pero, sobretodo, porque necesitaba del cariño de la gente y de su admiración para no sentirse tan solo ni tan inútil como su padre le había hecho creer que era. Blaise sabía que todos los problemas que tenía su amigo eran como consecuencia del comportamiento de Lucius para con él que le había hecho perder toda su autoestima.

Draco odiaba ver lástima hacía él en los ojos de los demás, por eso había tomado esa máscara de suficiencia y de orgullo, un orgullo que no sentía en el fondo. Por eso no había dudado ningún momento a la hora de decidir tener el niño, pensó Blaise. Necesitaba el cariño de alguien, y ¿cuál mejor que el de su propio hijo?

Lo observó mientras desayunaba. Aun con las ojeras que tenía, se le veía contento, los ojos le brillaban. Se alegró sinceramente de verlo feliz, pocas veces lo había visto tan alegre como en ese momento. Se fijo en las miradas que se intercambiaban él y Snape. A él también se le veía más contento de lo normal, aunque casi imperceptible, podía verse una sonrisa en los labios del hombre. Solo esperaba que no hiciese sufrir a su amigo. Sino, el mismo se encargaría de hacérselo pagar.

De golpe, el ver a Pansy repartiendo los horarios, le recordó su nueva responsabilidad y, disculpándose con Draco, se fue a ayudar a su compañera.

Draco desayunó con dificultad. Tenía un nudo en el estómago. Dentro de un rato sería la primera clase y no sería otra que pociones. No sabía si podría mantener la compostura teniendo delante de él al padre de su futuro hijo. Solo esperaba no hacer nada que pudiese poner en ningún compromiso a Severus.

Cuando terminó de desayunar, se fue junto a Blaise al aula de pociones. Allí ya estaban la resta de los alumnos que hacían pociones, esperando a que el profesor abriera la puerta. Justo a la hora en punto, Snape les dejó pasar.

Draco y Blaise fueron los primeros en entrar, ese era un honor que no todos querían tener. Cocieron los asientos que estaban delante del profesor. Y, cuando Draco miró a aquellos ojos negros, sintió unas ganas terribles de lanzarse encima de él como le llevaba pasando desde que habían empezado a salir juntos. Desde aquel día, las clases con él se le hacían insoportables. Optó por mirarlo lo menos posible.

En la otra punta del aula, un par de Gryffindors lo miraban curiosos. Ya llevaban un día allí y todavía no les había dicho ningún insulto. Eso era algo sorprendente. Estaban seguros de que el rubio ocultaba algo, debía planear algo como decía Ron. Y en ese momento llegaron a una decisión, iban a vigilar al príncipe de las serpientes y descubrirían lo que llevaba entre manos. Lo más difícil iba a ser esconder sus planes de su estricta amiga que no iba a estar muy de acuerdo si llegaba a enterarse de lo que pretendían.

Draco fue el primero en terminar la poción como ya era costumbre desde el primer día de clases aunque esa vez le fue más complicado que otras veces, el simple olor de la poción al darle vueltas, le daba nauseas y le costaba bastante concentrarse pensando que en cualquier momento el caldero podría explotar y haber algún accidente que pusiera al bebe en peligro. Como le dijo más tarde Blaise, se estaba volviendo paranoico.

El día se le hizo cansado y algo agobiante. Los profesores no eran muy discretos y no podían esconder su preocupación ni su sorpresa cuando lo veían. Draco ya empezaba a temerse que alguno de ellos iba a hablar más de lo necesario e iba a decir algo que no debía. En ese momento se alegro de no ir a clases de adivinación.

Pero todo cambio una vez terminadas las clases cuando Severus le mandó llamar a su despacho. Lo esperaba con un gran tazón de chocolate caliente como a él le gustaba. Le hizo sentarse a su lado en el sofá mientras lo abrazaba y le acariciaba el cabello.

-¿Cómo ha ido el primer día?

-Horrible.- dijo el chico con cara de disgusto.- No puedes imaginarte lo duro que es tenerte de profesor cuando lo único que deseo es que me beses cuando te tengo cerca.

-Tendrás que aprender a reprimirte.- le contestó el hombre entre risas.- Aunque a mi me pasa lo mismo.

-Deseo terminar Hogwarts de una vez.

-Tendrás que tener paciencia, querido. Todavía te quedan dos años.

-Ya.- dijo cabizbajo.- Ojalá no fueras mi profesor, así no tendríamos que escondernos.

-Seguirías siendo menor de edad. Eso tampoco está bien visto.

-Ya. ¿Sabes? Esta noche hablé con Blaise. Se lo conté todo. También que tú eras el padre. Sé que no debería haberlo dicho.- se apresuró a decir al ver que iba a interrumpirlo.- Pero es mi mejor amigo, es con la única persona que puedo hablar.

-De acuerdo. Pero dile que como se vaya de la lengua voy a hacer que el tiempo que le quede en la escuela, sean los peores de su vida.

-No tienes porque preocuparte por él. No dirá nada.

-Antes de empezar el curso, vino a verme Narcisa.- explico Severus.

-¿Mi madre¿Por qué quería verte?

-Quería hablar conmigo. No se como se entero que tu y yo éramos pareja.

-Te juro que yo no se lo dije. Lo adivino sola. Te lo prometo. Yo no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa.- dijo el chico rápidamente.

-Ya lo se. Tu madre siempre ha sido muy perspicaz para estas cosas. Me dijo que aceptaba lo nuestro y que no iba a decir nada, pero que no se me ocurriera hacerte daño o se encargaría de hacerme pagar por todo.

-Hablaré con ella. No tenía derecho a amenazarte.

-Déjalo, son cosas que se dicen. Solo quería asegurarse de que te voy a cuidar bien. Le dije que no permitiría que te pasase nada malo.

0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0

Los días fueron pasando y, poco a poco, Draco iba recuperando su antiguo carácter. Dumbledore le había dicho que la mejor forma de no llamar la atención era volviendo a ser como antes. La gente ya había empezado a preguntarse que ocurría con Malfoy y se estaban volviendo demasiado curiosos.

Harry y Ron habían empezado ya con su investigación. No les había importado ese cambio repentino. Seguían pensando que ocultaba algo grande, tal vez un secreto relacionado con Voldemort. Pero hasta entonces lo único que habían conseguido descubrir era que pasaba mucho tiempo con el profesor Snape. Para ellos estaba muy claro que los dos eran cómplices de algo, quizá estaban planeando un atentado en el castillo. Pero con la poca información que tenían no podían ir al director a denunciarlos, aun menos sabiendo la confianza que tenía el director depositada en el maestro de pociones. A las pocas semanas se alegrarían de no haber cometido ese error que les habría hecho quedar muy mal ante Albus, ya que no tardaría en salir a luz la verdad.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Nota:**_ perdon por el retraso, pero se me olvido que no había actualizado aquí. Asi que para compensar he subido dos capitulos de golpe._**  
**_

_**CAPITULO 8  
**_

Habían pasado varias semanas desde el inicio de las clases. Draco cada vez se sentía menos nervioso. La gente no parecía sospechar nada sobre su situación y podía llevar una vida más o menos normal. Las cosas lentamente habían ido volviendo a la normalidad como el director les había aconsejado. Él volvía a ser el mismo chico frío y orgulloso que le gustaba meterse con los leones. Y todo parecía ir perfectamente para el príncipe de Slytherin.

Pasaba casi todo su tiempo libre en las habitaciones del profesor de pociones o acompañado de su amigo Blaise. Era con los únicos que se sentía verdaderamente a gusto, puesto que era con los únicos que podía hablar sobre el secreto que escondía, que era su mayor preocupación. Los dos lo mimaban como si de un niño pequeño se tratase y el rubio se sentía más importante de lo que se había sentido nunca. Le gustaba estar rodeado de ellos dos.

Esa misma tarde, los tres se encontraban en la enfermería. Draco tumbado sobre una de las camas, los otros dos a su lado esperando impacientes las noticias de la enfermera. Draco los miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa. Madame Pomfrey, por fin, iba a decirles que sexo tenía el bebe.

-Veo que hoy ha venido muy bien acompañado, Sr. Malfoy.- dijo la mujer encantada. Se le hacía tan tierna la escena…- Vamos a hacer unas pequeñas pruebas para ver como va todo.

La enfermera lo revisó de arriba a bajo para asegurarse que todo iba bien y que no había ninguna complicación. Los tres observaban la esfera transparente que mostraba al bebe totalmente fascinados, ninguno había visto antes una cosa igual y, aunque no sabían distinguir las formas, les bastaba con saber que aquellas manchas eran el niño que llevaba dentro el rubio.

-Todo parece correcto. Aunque me gustaría que el profesor Snape te preparase una poción vitamínica para reforzar las defensas de tu cuerpo.

-Creo que tengo alguna de las que me sobró la otra vez que me pediste.- contestó el hombre.

-Muy bien, que se tomé unas gotas con cada comida, especialmente por las mañanas. Sr. Zabini¿se encargará usted de que haga todo lo que le he mandado?

-Claro, yo me encargaré de que se tome todo y que no se meta en líos.- exclamó animado ante tal encargo de la enfermera. Blaise estaba contento de poder serle útil a su amigo.- Tengo que cuidar a mi sobrinito o sobrinita.

-Así me gusta.- dijo la mujer riendo. "Para que después digan que los Slytherin son unos insensibles, si vieran a estos tres ahora, nadie lo creería."

-Entonces¿va a ser un niño o una niña?- preguntó Draco sin poder soportar más aquella incertidumbre.

-¿Seguro quieres saberlo¿No prefieres que sea sorpresa?

-Por favor, no creo que pueda esperar tres meses más.

-Lo que quieras. Mirad, va a ser un niño.- dijo finalmente. Ese siempre era el momento que mas le gustaba.

"Un hijo", pensaron los dos padres a la vez.

-Un sobrinito.- gritó Blaise extasiado.- Tendré que empezar a buscarle regalitos. Para mi ahijado solo puede haber lo mejor.

Draco sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo. Se alegraba de tener a alguien como él a su lado. Después observó al hombre que miraba estupefacto la imagen de su hijo y no pudo hacer otra cosa que amarlo más si podía. Vio como poco a poco se iba dibujando una sonrisa en los labios del adusto profesor y se sintió feliz. No le importaba nada de lo que pasase a partir de ahora, ya podía decir que conocía la felicidad.

-¿Ya sabes que nombre le vas a poner?- preguntó el chico.

-Ten paciencia, Blaise. Recién se que va a ser un niño. Todavía quedan varios meses para que nazca. Tengo tiempo para buscar un nombre bien bonito.

Después de la visita a la enfermería, Blaise acompañó a su amigo hasta la lechucería para que pudiese enviar un mensaje a su madre explicándole las nuevas noticias. El rubio estaba seguro que su madre debía estar esperando ansiosa saber el sexo del bebe para decorar la habitación del pequeño y comprarle todo las cosas necesarias. No iba a ser una niña como Narcisa hubiese deseado, pero, al fin y al cabo, eso era poco significativo, lo verdaderamente importante era que iba a tener un nieto.

Cuando acabaron de escribir y enviar la carta, bajaron al comedor a desayunar. De camino, notaron un revuelo entre los estudiantes que paraban sus conversaciones cuando veían pasar al rubio por delante de ellos. Draco empezó a mosquearse sin entender esas acciones. ¿Por qué lo miraban así?

En la puerta del Gran Comedor Pansy los esperaba con los brazos cruzados con cara de pocos amigos. Cuando llegaron a su lado, se paró delante de ellos impidiéndoles el paso.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí¿Por qué la gente nos mira raro?- preguntó Blaise.

-Vamonos de aquí.- ordenó cortantemente la chica.

-Pero yo tengo hambre, no hemos desayunado nada.- contestó el rubio obstinado.

-Creo que será mejor que vayamos a otro sitio, Draco. Ya comeremos después.- dijo finalmente el otro chico creyendo comprender que pasaba.

El rubio los miro a ambos confuso, pero finalmente accedió a la petición de la chica. Buscaron un lugar donde pudiesen estar solos y se metieron en un aula vacía. Draco y Blaise se sentaron en una silla casa uno, mientras que la chica se quedó de pie, observándoles con las cejas fruncidas.

-¿Qué representa todo esto, Pansy¿Por qué nos has hecho venir aquí?

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que estabas embarazado, Draco? Pensé que éramos amigos.

-¿Cómo…?- preguntó nervioso.

-Es la portada del Profeta. No sabes como me he quedado cuando lo he visto. ¿Es verdad?

-Sí.-contestó el chico con la cabeza baja.

-No me lo creo, no puedo hacerlo. ¿Cómo has podido ser tan inconsciente? Tú sabes todo lo que se va a decir de ti. Vas a ser el hazmerreír de todo el mundo mágico. No te puede estar pasando esto a ti.

-Basta, Pansy.- gritó perdiendo la paciencia.- Es mi vida¿entiendes? Y voy a hacer lo que me de la gana con ella. Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que me puede pasar o no. Y pobre de aquel que se atreva a reírse de mi o de mi hijo. Sigo siendo un Malfoy¿no lo olvides? Y que te quede bien claro que nadie va a hacer que me avergüence de todo esto.

Draco salió corriendo del aula, dejando a los otros dos chicos allí, Pansy aturdida y Blaise con una sonrisa divertida.

-Este no es Draco Malfoy.- dijo la chica en un susurro.

-Te equivocas. Es más Draco Malfoy que nunca. Aunque no te lo creas, él está muy orgulloso de tener un hijo y no va a dejar que nadie se meta con él por eso.

-¿Tú eres el otro padre?

Blaise no contestó. Se fue del aula en busca de Draco. Estaba seguro que a partir de ahora iba a escuchar mucho esa misma pregunta. Era mejor que los dejasen creer eso, antes de que empezasen a investigar la verdad. No afirmaría que él era el padre, pero tampoco iba a negarlo.

Ese día Draco no fue a ninguna de sus clases. Se sentía mareado. No soportaba que la gente lo mirase de esa forma y que cuchicheasen cuando el pasaba por delante de ellos. Se encerró en su habitación y se tumbó en la cama. Sabía que estaba huyendo y que un día u otro tendría que enfrentarse a todos, pero ese día no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Se sorprendió cuando a media mañana y otra vez al medio día, se apareció un elfo con una bandeja de comida. Supuso que sería cosa de Severus.

-Severus…- suspiró. ¿Estaría enfadado? Seguro que no le gustaba que hubiese salido a la luz tan rápido. Cuando averiguase quien había hecho llegar a oídos del Profeta lo de su estado, ya se encargaría de que se arrepintiese toda su vida.

El hombre salió molesto del aula donde había impartido su última clase. ¿Cómo se habían atrevido a sacar aquella noticia y nada más y nada menos que en la portada? Seguro que Lucius no debía estar contento. Que se preparasen los culpables porque cuando las cosas iban en contra de sus intereses, la ira de Malfoy era implacable. La verdad que él no iba a hacer nada por evitar la venganza del rubio, el mismo la llevaría a cabo si pudiese.

Pero ahora lo que le preocupaba era su chico. Draco no había asistido a ninguna de las clases ni había ido a comer. Por eso había hecho que los elfos le llevasen algo de comer. Todavía quedaba una hora para que terminasen todas las clases, así que decidió aprovechar esa hora para ir a ver como estaba.

Entro en la sala común de Slytherin. Estaba hecha un desorden. Después ya se preocuparía de hacer que lo ordenaran todo un poco. Subió las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de sexto curso y abrió la puerta. No le hizo falta llamar, pues Draco ya le había confesado la contraseña.

El chico estaba tumbado en su cama, leyendo un libro y con unas galletas a su lado. Estaba concentrado en su lectura, de manera que no se dio cuenta de que él lo estaba observando parado en la puerta. Parecía estar bien, tranquilo. Y se veía más hermoso que nunca con aquel rostro sereno.

-Draco

-Severus.- el chico dio un bote en la cama dejando caer el libro.

-¿Tenías a todos los profesores preocupados? Yo pensando que debías estar muy mal para ni siquiera dignarte a ir a una clase, y te encuentro aquí tan tranquilo.

-Yo… Es que no estaba preparado para afrontar a toda la gente. Ha sido muy de improvisto.

-Lo se, ha sido una sorpresa para todos.- dijo el hombre sentándose a su lado.

-¿Qué decía el reportaje? No he querido leerlo. ¿Cómo han podido enterarse tan rápido?

-Tú médico no puedo evitar la tentación de ganarse dinero fácil. El reportaje solo dice que el joven heredero Malfoy menor de edad, y recalcan esas palabras, se ha quedado embarazado de un padre del cual no se sabe el nombre, y ponen una entrevista al medico de cómo se entero y ponen una pequeña biografía de tu familia. Podría haber sido peor. Podría haberlo escrito Rita Skepper. Por suerte lo hizo un periodista bastante decente dentro de lo que cabe.

-Maldito…- masculló entre los dientes.- Me hizo pagarle un montón de dinero a cambio de su silencio. Ya sabía que no podía confiar en él. Seré idiota. ¿Cómo pude ir a verlo a él?

-No sabías lo que te pasaba entonces. No podías saber lo que iba a ocurrir. No te culpes por eso. Tarde o temprano iban a tener que saberlo. A lo mejor no es el momento idóneo, pero ya está hecho.

-LA gente no va a dejar de mirarme.

-¿Desde cuando te molesta que te miren? Aunque pobre del que lo haga demasiado. Yo estaré detrás de ellos vigilando que no se pasen. Tú eres mío, Draco.

-Sí, soy solo tuyo.- respondió el chico seriamente.- Y tú eres mío.- añadió remarcando esas palabras.

-Sí, eso no lo dudes nunca. Te amo mi Dragón.

Draco se apoyo en el hombro de su pareja aspirando su aroma. Se notaba que había estado trabajando con pociones, pues tenía un olor ácido pero suave inconfundible a un tipo de flores mágicas utilizadas habitualmente como ingrediente para dar buen sabor. El rubio adoraba ese olor, quizá porque siempre le había recordado a Severus…

El hombre lo besó tiernamente a lo que el chico respondió ávidamente. El joven se abrazó a su cuello y lo empujó sobre la cama, sin dejar de besarlo.

-¿Draco¿Estas aquí?

-¿Blaise?- preguntó Draco de golpe separándose de Severus.- Pero que inoportuno que eres. Maldita sea.

-Tranquilo, Draco.

-¿Profesor?- dijo sorprendido el chico cuando los vio en aquella situación.- ¡OH! Lo siento. Yo… Solo quería ver si Draco estaba bien… ya me voy.

Blaise salió corriendo. Draco miraba la puerta entre enfadado y frustrado. Mientras que Severus lo miraba entre fastidiado y divertido. Al final, el hombre no pudo evitar una carcajada haciendo que el chico lo mirase molesto.

-¿Qué? Podría haber sido peor. Imagina que entra Goyle. Además ¿no has visto su cara?

-Pues a mi no me hace gracia.

-Ven aquí, chiquitín…

-No me llames así, no soy un niño.

Draco no pudo seguir protestando pues los labios de Severus volvieron a lo que habían dejado anteriormente. Esta vez no antes de asegurarse de que la puerta no iba a volver a ser abierta antes de lo oportuno.


	10. Chapter 9

_**CAPITULO 9**_

Durante las siguientes semanas tuvo que soportar las miradas de asco de sus compañeros de casa, las risas de los de las otras… Pero no le importaba lo que pensasen los otros de él, como nunca lo había hecho. Aunque pensándolo bien, no era muy diferente a como lo trataban antes.

Él seguía siendo el mismo Draco Malfoy de toda la vida, vanidoso, quisquilloso, orgulloso, cínico, frío y muchas otras características que no es necesario mencionar. Y continuaba siendo tan hermoso como antes, e incluso más. Es cierto eso que dicen que el embarazo embellece a la madre (o padre en este caso). Las chicas lo miraban embelesadas y cuchicheaban entre ellas sobre lo tierno de la situación. Su club de fans femenino se había visto aumentado desde que había estallado la bomba de que Draco Malfoy iba a ser padre.

Draco miró en frente suyo donde su profesor de pociones estaba parado, observándolo, atento a cualquier problema que pudiese surgir. Esa asignatura se podía volver muy peligrosa cuando un temeroso Neville Longbottom se ponía delante de un caldero. Por suerte, hasta ahora, todavía no había pasada nada que tuviesen que lamentar.

-Draco…

-¿Qué quieres, Blaise?- preguntó girándose al chico que estaba sentado a su lado.

-¿Has notado que San Potter y la comadreja nos están mirando todo el rato? - comentó el chico mirando disimuladamente hacía atrás, donde estaban sentados los dos leones. - Se están haciendo pesados ya.

-Hmm...

-DRACO.- le llamó Blaise sin darse cuenta de que había gritado el nombre.

-¿Tiene algún problema Sr. Zabini?- preguntó Snape plantándose delante de ambos con los brazos en la cintura. Por su rostro parecía preocupado debido al grito.

-No, señor. Solo quería que me pasase las patas de escarabajo. No volverá a pasar. – se excusó el chico avergonzado.

-Eso espero. – concluyó el profesor gravemente volviendo a su sitio. "Eso espero, ya me había asustado.".

Draco se giró enfadado a su compañero y Blaise se limitó a bajar la cabeza sin devolverle la mirada. Seguidamente, ambos continuaron con su poción. El rubio cortaba cuidadosamente los ingredientes, mientras el otro los introdujo en el caldero con agua hirviendo y los remanaba siguiendo las instrucciones. El olor lo estaba mareando, pero consiguió aguantar hasta el final de la clase. No quería parecer débil ante los demás, y todavía menos ante Severus.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa? – le reprendió Draco a su compañero. – No puedes gritar así en medio de clase.

-Es que no me escuchabas. – se disculpó.

-Estaba concentrado en no cortarme un dedo, Blaise. – mintió, no le iba a decir que estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a su profesor como para hacerle caso a él. Aunque tampoco mentía del todo, con que se hiciese un rasguño, seguro que ponían el santo en el cielo. Como podían ser todos tan exagerados…

Las clases de la mañana ya habían terminado. Draco decidió que lo mejor era salir al patio a tomar un poco el aire para que se le fuese el mareo. Tendría que preguntarle a Madame Pomfrey si había alguna manera de evitar que le pasase eso cada vez que tuviese clase de pociones. Se sentaron en un banco para que el rubio se relajase un poco.

-Bueno, ¿qué es lo que querías? – preguntó Draco más tranquilo.

-Decía que Potter y Weasley nos miran mucho últimamente.

-¿Últimamente hay alguien que no me mire cuando paso por delante?

-Eso también es verdad.

-No te preocupes por ellos. Si siguen molestando ya veremos que hacemos.

-Lo que usted mande. – dijo en tono burlón. – No te acomodes mucho aquí y abrígate, Draco. Ya empieza a hacer bastante frío y si te pones enfermo ahora, el profesor Snape y Madame Pomfrey me mataran a mí por no cuidarte más.

Hogwarts ya había entrado en diciembre. Parecía que ese año las nevadas se estaban atrasando, pero el frío no dejaba de estar presente como cada año. Draco apretó la bufanda en su cuello y sacó de su mochila unos guantes de piel negra, muy elegantes, que le habían regalado las navidades pasadas. También llevaba un abrigo que le había enviado su madre hacía unos días. Se lo cerró bien, pero no sin esfuerzo. La barriga había crecido mucho, aunque nadie pudiese apreciarlo a simple vista debido a los hechizos para disimularla que llevaba su ropa. Debía recordar agrandar un poco ese abrigo.

Continuaron hablando de trivialidades. Sobretodo se centraron en criticar al nuevo buscador de Slytherin que substituía a Draco. Blaise estaba seguro que si fuese por ese, la copa de Quidditch ya estaba perdida. En aquel momento, tres figuras se acercaron a ellos. El moreno notó como Draco se tensaba. Desde el día en que la noticia del embarazo se había hecho pública, no había dejado de evitar a la chica. Los otros dos eran más difíciles de ignorar durmiendo cama con cama.

-Pansy. – dijo fríamente el rubio. La chica sonrió desdeñosamente, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-¿No vas a volver a hablarme nunca más?

-Si lo que pretendéis es seguir juzgándome, NO.

-No venimos a juzgarte, Draco. Para eso están todos los demás. Queremos apoyarte.

-Eso, Draco. – dijo Vincent sin saber que más decir.

-Somos tus amigos.- añadió Gregory firmemente poniéndose al lado de su compañero.

Draco y Blaise se miraron uno al otro sorprendidos. Entonces volvieron a mirarlos a ellos que esperaban una respuesta. Finalmente, solo sonrió.

-Entonces, cuéntenos Sr. Papa. – bromeó Pansy. - ¿Qué vas a hacer a partir de ahora?

El rubio les contó todo lo que habían planeado con el directo, la enfermera y Severus. Ninguno volvió a insistir en saber si Blaise era el otro padre o quién era. Draco miró a sus cuatro compañeros. Siempre los había considerado eso, compañeros, a excepción de Blaise. Siempre había pensado que los otros iban con él por su apellido. Pues bueno… quizás se había equivocado, quizás siempre habían sido sus amigos y él no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Quizás él era el único de los cinco que había estado obsesionado con su apellido. Pensándolo bien, él siempre se había portado muy mal con Vince y Gregory aprovechándose de ellos. Y, en cambio, ellos dos siempre habían estado a su lado para protegerlo. "Somos una piña", les había dicho una vez Pansy cuando los habían castigado a los cinco. Y ahora se daba cuenta que era verdad.

No muy lejos de donde estaban ellos, dos pares de ojos los observaban. Los ojos verdes no dejaban de mirar al dueño de aquella melena dorada. No podía creer que Draco Malfoy estuviese embarazado. De hecho, no podía creer que cualquier hombre pudiese estarlo, pero eso era lo de menos. Al fin y al cabo, en esos seis años había visto cosas que jamás hubiese creído ver. Había aprendido que la magia podía hacer posible lo imposible. Pero de allí a imaginarse a esa serpiente traicionera en esa situación… eso si que le parecía completamente inverosímil.

-¿Todavía seguís con estas? – preguntó Hermione con los brazos cruzados y las cejas alzadas. – Ya habéis descubierto el secreto que escondía y no tenía nada que ver con vosotros dos. ¿Qué más queréis ahora?

-Hay algo… - empezó a decir Ron.

-Ahora me vas a decir que está embarazado porque el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se lo ha pedido y en verdad es una táctica para acabar con Harry dios sabrá como…

-No iba a decir eso, Mione.

-Escuchad, os estáis pasando ya.- continuó la chica sin escucharle. - Lleváis tantos años peleándoos con ellos y obsesionados con lo que van a hacer, que ahora si no os insultan ni planean nada no sabéis que hacer. ¿Por qué no os buscáis otro pasatiempo y los dejáis en paz? Este año está siendo muy tranquilo, no lo estropeéis.

-No hace falta que nos sermonees. – añadió Harry. – No vamos a hacer nada. Solo es que todo esto es tan raro…

-Yo me voy a mi clase de runas. – se apresuró a decir la castaña al ver la hora. – No os metáis en problemas.

Ninguno de los dos contestó. Ambos continuaron mirando a lo lejos, donde los cinco Slytherins estaban reunidos hablando y riendo, mientras Hermione se marchaba negando con la cabeza. Le parecía tan estúpida la actitud de sus amigos…

-¿De verdad crees que está embarazado? – preguntó Ron dudoso.

-Si no lo estuviese, ya se habría encargado de negarlo. – contestó Harry con simpleza. - ¿Quién crees que es el padre? Al otro me refiero. ¿Crees que será Zabini? Se pasan el día juntos.

-Ni idea. No se me ocurre nadie más. Podríamos intentar averiguarlo.

-Sí, sería interesante. Tengo mucha curiosidad.

En aquel momento, los Slytherin se levantaron y entraron en el castillo. Ron y Harry los siguieron. Bajaron por las mazmorras. Cuando iban a dar media vuelta suponiendo que iban a la sala común de Slytherin, vieron como Malfoy se separaba de los otros que siguieron hacía delante. Se quedaron vigilando al rubio que, tras titubear un poco, se acercó a la puerta que daba al despacho del odiado profesor de pociones. Llamó a la puerta y al instante salió Snape, cogió al chico del brazo mirando a los lados, y lo hizo entrar cerrando de golpe la puerta.

-¿No te parece extraño el comportamiento de Snape? – preguntó el moreno de ojos verdes.

-No es que el comportamiento de Snape sea extraño, es que Snape en si es raro. – respondió Ron alzando los hombros. - ¿Qué habrá ido a hacer Malfoy a su despacho?

-Cualquier cosa. Ya sabes que es el preferido del profesor. Pero lo digo en serio. Últimamente Snape no actúa como antes.

-Quizás es por el regreso de quien ya sabes.

-No lo se. Hay algo extraño en todo esto. – comentó Harry sin dejar de mirar la puerta por donde habían desaparecido profesor y alumno.

-¿Ahora quién es el paranoico?

-Es verdad, estoy exagerando un poco. Quizás Hermione tenga razón y le estemos dando demasiada importancia a algo que en realidad no la tiene.

-Bueno… Por si acaso los vigilaremos a ver si descubrimos algo.

_Mientras tanto, en el interior del despacho _

Draco notó como el hombre lo cogía del brazo y lo arrastraba dentro del despacho. Lo primero que hizo tras cerrar la puerta, fue agarrarlo de la cintura, atrayéndolo hacía él, y besarlo con pasión contenida.

-No soporto estar tanto tiempo sin poder besarte. – dijo Severus separándose un poco de él.

-Pues fue idea tuya. Tú eres el que dice que tenemos que tener cuidado y que no podemos vernos cada día para que nadie sospeche. – le increpo el chico en tono de reproche.

-Draco, sabes que si nos descubren no nos dejaran volver a vernos.

Severus puso su mano en su barbilla y le hizo alzar la cabeza para que lo mirase a los ojos. El chico parecía apesadumbrado. A él tampoco le gustaba la situación. Pero era lo mejor. Le sonrió tan tiernamente como fue capaz y le besó en la frente.

-Lo se, Severus. Lo siento. Ya se que no es culpa tuya. Pero me da rabia, maldita sea. Tengo dieciséis años, pero no soy ningún estúpido crío. Creo que soy capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones y de elegir con quien quiero estar. Tú no me obligas a nada. ¿Por qué no puedo estar contigo? ¿No le voy a poder decir nunca a mi hijo quién es su padre?

-No lo se, Draco. – susurró abatido sentándose sobre el escritorio. – No lo se.

-Es tan injusto.

-Así es la vida. Siempre ha sido así, injusta. – dijo el hombre recordando todo por lo que había pasado en su lúgubre vida. Cuando parecía que por fin podría haber un poco de luz en ella, todo se volvía en su contra.

-Desde aquel día en que te bese por primera vez, supe que esto no iba a ser un juego de niños. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que es más difícil de lo que imagine entonces. Pero ¿sabes? Soy un Slytherin y un Malfoy. Soy orgulloso y perseverante. No me gusta perder. No me rendiré, Severus. ¿Alguna vez lo he hecho? Vale, quizás si, pero no era por nada importante. Ahora lo es.

Severus sonrió sintiéndose algo aliviado. En esa relación él era el mayor y tenía que venir Draco para ser quien lo animara. Se le veía tan seguro mientras hablaba, que era imposible no creer que todo iba a salir bien.

-Antes te he visto con Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle. ¿Se han arreglado las cosas?

-Parece que nunca estuvieron mal. Pansy esta decepcionada – explicó el rubio. – Dice que tendría que haber sido una niña para llamarla como ella.

-Entonces, demos gracias a dios porque no sea una niña.

-Espera. Ahora es Blaise el que dice que se tendría que llamar con él. – el chico dejo escapar una carcajada al ver la cara de horror que había puesto el hombre.

-Pues ya le puedes decir que se vaya olvidando de eso. ¿No me digas que lo quieres llamar así? Me niego rotundamente. Y deja de reírte así. Estoy hablando muy en serio.

-No te preocupes por eso, ya le he dicho que no. Los he hecho cambiar de tema antes de que a Gregory y a Vincent les diera por querer también que el niño se llamase como ellos.

-A ellos no les habrás contado que…

-No soy estúpido, Sev. No le he dicho a nadie que tú eres el padre. Solo lo saben Blaise y mi madre. Y ya te dije que no te preocuparás por ellos.

-Ya se que no eres estúpido. Sino no estarías aquí.

-¿Eso es un halago, profesor Snape? ¿Me está intentando seducir? – susurró acercándose a él de forma provocativa.

-No creo que eso sea necesario, sr. Malfoy.

El hombre lo atrajo hacía si con fuerza y lo rodeo con sus brazos mientras Draco lo agarraba del cuello y lo besaba ferozmente, insaciable. La tensión poco a poco desaparecía a la vez que sus cuerpos se unían sobre la antigua mesa del despacho. Después tendría que recoger todo lo que había caído al suelo. Pero ahora poco importaba eso. Se necesitaban el uno al otro. Necesitaban sentir sus besos, sus caricias… Necesitaban amasarse y olvidar todo lo que no fuese el otro.

_**Continuará…**_

**Nota:** Hola!!! Hace mucho tiempo que no actualizaba la historia, demasiado. La verdad es que había decidido dejar de escribir, pero últimamente me había entrado el mono y el otro día recibí un comentario que me animo a continuar con la historia y aquí esta. No se si alguien se acordará de ella, pero bueno. Espero que quien la lea, disfrute de ella.


End file.
